


A Pirate's Honor

by Gimbat_ash



Category: D (Band), Miyavi (Musician), Nightmare (Band), Vidoll, the GazettE
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Modern Piracy, Multi, Necrophilia, Pirates, Prostitution, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbat_ash/pseuds/Gimbat_ash
Summary: Kai and Uruha run a ship taking dangerous cargo to give support to U.S. troops in Afghanistan. Ruki, Aoi, and Reita are pirates out for wealth and glory. This is the crackiest crack of all crack.





	1. You ready for the mos’ boring trip uh y’r life?

Kai took a sip of his beer. He was not generally a drinker but he needed something to calm his nerves. His ship, the Kifujin, was doing a job under contract with the American government to transport LNG (liquefied natural gas) to a US base in the Philippines. LNG is highly flammable. A single wrong move could cause disaster. Even things like CD players would not be allowed on board lest it cause a spark. Still, the amount of money he would get from the job was more then he had ever dreamed. The Kifujin had never made a late delivery. Kai supposed that was why the transport company he worked under had given his ship the job. 

“Hiya Captain! You ready for the mos’ boring trip uh y’r life!” Kai glared at his more-than-tipsy chief engineer. 

“I think you’ve had quite enough vodka for today, Uruha.” Uruha looked askance as Kai snatched the shot glass out of his hand and quickly drank it. Kai grimaced.

“How can you like this stuff, Uru?!” 

Uruha didn’t answer. He simply draped himself over Kai and muttered “We are going to be soooooooo bored. I can’t even bring my PSP!” Then, with a goofy grin, Uruha continued, “Boredom makes me hooooorny.” 

Kai couldn’t help but smile as he pushed a hysterically giggling Uruha off of him. As crazy as the guy was, Kai couldn’t help but love him, his partner both in business and bed. 

“Come on Uru. We should go get some rest. Tomorrow’s going to be a big day.” Uruha didn’t verbally acquiesce, but he didn’t put up a struggle either as Kai took him by the arm and pulled him toward the door of the bar. The two trudged to their office/home. Kai made sure to keep an eye on Uruha in case he stumbled on the stairs. The blonde made it to the top without incident. It would seem that he wasn’t actually as drunk as he had acted. Sometimes Uru just liked to play drunk because he seemed to find it amusing.

When Kai reached their bedroom, he began to undress. He could feel Uruha’s dark eyes fixed on him. Uru had always liked Kai’s habit of sleeping naked. Once finished undressing, the brunette turned to see a still-clothed Uruha perched on the edge of the bed. This wouldn’t do. Kai swooped over, pinning his prey to the bed. A squeak slipped from soft, pink lips as layers of clothing were removed and discarded. 

A smile spread across Kai’s face now that his Uruha lay bare and breathless beneath him. After a moment, Uruha gave a confused look. “But Kai, I don’t sleep naked.”

Kai’s smile didn’t falter. “You have sex naked, don’t you?”  
Uruha opened his mouth to protest but Kai’s kiss silenced him. Both men were getting more aroused by the second. Uruha moaned wantonly into Kai’s mouth. Kai realized that he had been rubbing his arousal against Uruha’s. He broke away from Uru’s addictive mouth to fetch a condom and some lube.

“How would you like it tonight, angel face?”   
In truth, Uruha looked nothing like an angel, sprawled on the bed, his full, flawless thighs spread. Then, as if to obliterate any doubt that this was, in fact, a demon on the bed, Uruha responded huskily, “Give it to me hard and fast.”

Kai hesitated not a second to oblige his lusty demon lover. He knelt between Uruha’s legs and eased a lubed finger into the soft body before him, and then a second. Uruha moaned faintly as the fingers inside him scissored. Kai did this a few times more and then again with three fingers, being careful to hit that certain spot inside the blonde every now and then. He loved how it made Uruha’s head snap back and strangled cries escape his mouth. 

Soon Kai’s own need overwhelmed him and in one swift motion, he plunged deep into Uruha’s warmth. He wasted no time but began to thrust hard and fast, just what Uru had ordered. Already both men where drenched in sweat. Kai grunted each time he pounded into the supple body beneath him. Uruha had wound his legs around Kai’s waist and he was mumbling incoherent things between his constant panting and moaning. Kai’s grunts intensified to groans as Uruha began to raise his hips to meet the shaft relentlessly driving into him. 

They were both so close. Kai reached forward to stroke his lover’s weeping erection as he felt tension coil in his gut. He could no longer hold back. He pumped Uruha as hard as he could manage as he spilled into the blonde beauty, still thrusting sporadically. As his vision began to clear, he felt Uru’s thighs constrict, nearly squeezing him breathless as the other man screamed out his release. 

When Uruha’s death grip loosened, Kai collapsed on the bed. He was dimly aware of Uruha reaching for the box of tissues beside the bed. Kai turned his head. It was a fetish of Kai’s to watch his love clean up.

He admired the way Uru’s hair fell over his face as he dabbed as his stomach, then moved to his inner thighs. The soft flesh yielded beneath the touch. Once Uruha was satisfied with his cleanliness, he leaned forward to toss the tissue into the trash. Kai scowled.   
Then a mischievous smile graced his face. He reached over and slapped Uruha squarely on the left butt cheek. Uruha yelped and jumped to face the abuser of this precious fanny.

“What was that for!?” 

“You know, Uruha, I think I’m going to have to start cooking more low-fat dishes.”  
Uruha looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. He crossed his arms over his not-quite-flat tummy and went to don his customary boxers and t-shirt. 

When Uruha flopped back onto the bed he turned to Kai and said, “I may be chubby, but I can still outlast you.”

Kai mumbled incoherently and eventually decided on, “Goodnight.” There was no arguing with Uruha’s conclusion.


	2. Engines are go, Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the pirates and the Kifujin sets sail.

Aoi gripped the sheets beneath him, his breath hissing through clenched teeth as Ruki hit the right spot with every thrust. Ruki looked nothing less then feral. His yellow, contact-covered eyes seemed to see straight into Aoi’s soul. The boss was just like that. He had this uncanny ability to seem almost omnipotent no matter what he did. Aoi was completely taken with him, but even as he could feel Ruki’s dreadlocks brushing his left leg that rested on Ruki’s shoulder, Aoi knew that he was nothing to the other but a good third-in-command and an even better lay. It wasn’t as though Aoi was complaining though. He was approaching his third orgasm of the day. Ruki’s grip tightened on Aoi’s hips. He must be close too. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Ruki called. The door swung open and Reita paused in shock before edging into the room, closing the door behind him. Aoi gave Reita a roguish grin and waved to him. Reita waved back tentatively. Aoi had become used to this sort of thing happening, Reita however, had not. 

“So what’s the…ugh…news?” Ruki inquired.  
“Well…” Reita was trying desperately to avert his eyes, “we’ve received word from our informant about that LNG shipment.”  
Ruki gave an excited laugh, “Go on, go on!”   
Aoi could tell that Ruki was really keyed up over this because his thrusts had gotten even more vigorous and the raven-haired man was having trouble staying quiet.  
“PS Company won the contract bid. The ship making the run is called the Kifujin and…”

Reita jumped in alarm and plastered himself to the wall as Aoi came hard, spraying semen everywhere. Then Reita groaned in disgust as his hand landed in a spot of cum stuck to the wall from one of Aoi’s previous orgasms. When his gaze returned to Ruki, the boss motioned Reita to come closer. The later did as he was instructed. One of Ruki’s hands left Aoi’s hip and grabbed the soiled hand, raising it to his mouth. To Reita’s horror, Ruki lapped his hand clean, all the while giving him the most smolderingly seductive look imaginable. Reita had to fight the urge to flee when Ruki began to suck on his index finger, all the while continuing to trust into Aoi’s now-limp body. The urge to run intensified when the vibrations from Ruki’s unabashed moan ran up Reita’s arm when the smaller man released into Aoi. 

Ruki released Reita’s finger and pulled out of Aoi. At this point two pairs of eyes watched Reita, waiting for him to continue and continue he did. “We’ve already obtained their projected course. They’ll be going through the East China Sea.”

“Excellent,” Ruki murmured.

“That’s all I have to report at the moment.”

“Good. We’ll wait a few more days before setting off.”

Reita nodded and exited the room before anything else happened to him. Aoi’s gaze lingered on the door. He resented the fact that Reita would succeed Ruki as leader. Aoi had worked for his position. Reita was handed his on a silver platter simply for co-founding the group with Ruki. Only his loyalty to Ruki and the fact that Aoi genuinely liked the guy kept Aoi from offing Reita. 

“So, what do you feel like doing?” Ruki’s voice broke through Aoi’s thoughts.  
“I was thinking of doing some surfing.” Their pirating syndicate was based on an island between Taiwan and Okinawa.   
“Mmm, sounds fun. I think I’ll lay on beach and plot.” Ruki moved to slip on some swim trunks and grab a towel and shades. Aoi couldn’t help but shake his head and smile as he pulled his pants on and went to get ready to surf.

~o0o~

“Okay, you’re clear.” Kai was getting fed up with this job already. He was in the process of checking each person that boarded the ship for electronics. He had just cleared the last person in line and he already had a fairly sizable pile of contraband sitting beside him. Just then the communications officer, Miyavi, sprinted into view. Kai couldn’t fight the tiny smile that fought for control of his lips. Sometimes he thought that if Miyavi was ever actually in time for something, the fabric of the universe might tear. The tall, lanky man tried to walk straight onto the ship, but Kai caught the waist of his pants and pulled him back.   
“Come on, Cap’. I’m a senior officer,” Miyavi protested.   
“I’m checking everyone, Myv,” Kai defended his actions. “Even one spark could kill us all.”

Miyavi rolled his eyes and lifted his arms, allowing Kai to pat him down. Kai’s hands moved down Miyavi’s sides, detecting nothing anomalous. Next in the order of business were the back and front. So far, the torso was clean. The pair of hands continued down. Then, suddenly Miyavi yelped as Kai squeezed his crotch. The shorter man straightened up with a sunny smile.   
“My, you are happy to see me.”  
If Miyayi hadn’t been appalled before, he was when Kai plunged his hand into the other’s pants and strait beneath the underwear. After a moment of rummaging, Kai retrieved a loaded handgun. With a sigh Kai placed it with the rest of the contraband. 

“Sir,” Miyavi began seriously, “there are pirates in the waters we’ll be sailing through. We have to be able to defend ourselves!”   
Kai shook his head. “Here the rub: If you ‘defend yourself’ with this,” he gestured toward the gun, “there’s a good chance we’ll all die anyway. We can’t take chances. Our best weapon is vigilance.” Kai had begun to finish his search. Miyavi sighed in understanding of what his superior had said. 

When Kai finished his inspection, finding nothing else, he patted Miyavi on the shoulder and the two walked up the gang plank onto the ship, Miyavi headed to the radio room and Kai to the helm. When Kai arrived at his destination he glanced to see that the crew was pulling up the gang plank and Jui (who was staying behind) was collecting the contraband for safe-keeping until their return. He then reached for the intercom. “Hello everyone, this is the captain. We will be setting sail momentarily.” Kai switched the intercom to go to the engine room. “Engine room, this is the captain.”   
“Engines are go, Captain,” came Uruha’s voice. Uru had been gone when Kai woke. He had had to inspect and prep the engines before the voyage.   
“Good,” Kai replied. “You may start the engines now.”  
“Aye Captain.”  
There were a few moments of silence. Then Kai felt the deck vibrate beneath his feet. He smiled. He had always thought the start of the ship’s engines sounded and felt like Uruha giving a contented moan beneath him. Kai hoped to be experiencing a lot of that in the coming months. Uruha wasn’t lying when he said that boredom made him horny. Still, Kai, for one, didn’t think he’d be bored at all on this voyage.


	3. I guess you’re screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get better acquainted with the Kifujin crew. Meanwhile, Ruki reveals his master plan.

Ruki had been charting the Kifujin’s projected progress. By his calculations, it would take about a week to reach the planned rendezvous point. Everything was in place and going smoothly thus far. His dream was going to come true. If they could pull this off, the group would have riches and fame beyond their wildest dreams. He could see it now, “Ruki, the most feared pirate in all the world.” 

Ruki smiled. He had given up everything for this group. It was his whole life and he knew that the others felt the same. This was more than a pirate gang to them. It was a brotherhood, a family. Ruki knew that any one of his men would die to protect that brotherhood, Ruki included. The group was his one love. Sure he slept with various people, but the group had his heart and he couldn’t see anything ever being more important to him than that.

Ruki sighed, wishing that Aoi could understand that. He watched said man from his place in the sand. Ruki loved to watch Aoi surf. He looked so blissful and free, like there was no blood on his hands and no price on his head. Perhaps that was why Ruki had chosen Aoi to take into his bed. He retained a certain innocence that Ruki craved. Ruki didn’t have something like surfing to grant him some innocent moments of his own so he was forced to leach what purity Aoi had left to give. 

“I can’t wait to find out about this brilliant plan of yours.” Ruki was jolted from his thoughts as Reita plopped down on the sand next to him.  
He glanced at the blonde and replied, “Oh trust me; you can wait.” Reita looked at the other quizzically.  
“It’s going to be messy and risky,” Ruki clarified.  
Reita’s face fell, “Yeah, I kind of figured it would be. Judging from who I had to contact and why we needed them… I just hope this is worth it.”  
“It will be. This plan will make us the most famous and feared pirates in the whole world. …richest too. No one will dare mess with us ever again.”

Reita smiled at his old friend’s determination. He had faith in the man. He’d never steered them wrong once. They were a vibrant and growing organization. Reita hoped that when this…whatever it was…finished, that maybe he could fall in love and settle down a little. He was high enough in the organization that he wouldn’t have to do the dirty work anymore. He’d have people for that. Reita looked up to see that Aoi was hauling his surf board onto the beach.

Without warning, a sinister grin appeared on Ruki’s face and the little guy was off, sprinting toward Aoi. Reita’s brow furrowed, what was he up to? When he got to the water’s edge, Ruki bent down to pick up something. Then he flung it at the back of Aoi’s head. Aoi’s hand flew to the point of impact as he turned around to face Ruki. He then dropped his surfboard and chucked his own handful of wet sand at Ruki. 

Reita was not about to miss the fun. He rushed to join the brawl. Scooping up some sand, he hurled it at Ruki, hitting him squarely in the back. Soon, it was Aoi and Reita versus Ruki. Ruki was quickly covered in sand. Just then, Aoi caught Reita’s eye and gestured with his head. Aoi’s mischievous expression was now mirrored on Reita’s face. The two descended upon Ruki. 

“Whoa guys! What the hell are you doing!?” Ruki protested. He found out soon enough. The two carried him out into the surf and began the wind up, swinging him back and forth, Aoi holding his legs and Reita his arms.  
“No!!! Don’t you DARE!” It was too late. Ruki was already soaring through the air only to land in the water with a splash. He popped to the surface sputtering. Once he had caught his breath, Ruki turned to the other two.  
“You are DEAD!” Ruki then launched himself at Reita whose yelp of surprise was cut short when his head went under.  
“Why did you attack me!? It was HIS idea!” Reita griped upon surfacing, jabbing his finger at Aoi.  
Ruki simply grinned, “He was already wet.”

~o0o~

“Wrench!” Sakito placed the wrench into Uruha’s waiting hand. The two had worked together for years. They were currently doing routine engine maintenance, which was about all there was to do besides chat.  
“I don’t think the engines have ever been in such good shape at sea,” Sakito commented. There were a few moments of silence before Uruha hauled himself out from inside the ship.  
“Yeah, that’s because you were always too busy playing games,” the blonde accused.  
“Look who’s talking,” the other mumbled. Uruha only smiled in response. Everyone knew that both men loved video games so much that they would forgo sex in favor of beating one more level. Just then, a thought occurred to Sakito.

“Hey, Uru. I forgot that the Captain’s birthday is tomorrow. I don’t have a present!”  
Uruha rested his face in his hand, smearing oil across his chin in so doing. After a few moments mulling it over, he reported his findings.  
“I guess you’re screwed,” he shrugged.  
“Uruha! Ugh, you’re so… What are you getting him?”  
“That’s a dumb question, me naked of course.”  
“Well I can’t give him that, can I?” Sakito chuckled. Then he noticed that Uruha was deep in thought again and he had that smirk on his face. This couldn’t be good. Sakito jumped slightly when Uruha’s face lit up. 

“You can!” he exclaimed.  
“I can what?” He never could tell what was going on in that man’s head.  
“You can give a naked me to Kai for his birthday!” Sakito’s eyebrows shot into his hairline.  
“And how, pray tell, can I do that?”  
Uruha was practically bouncing with excitement, “You can draw, right?” Sakito nodded. “Well draw a picture of me naked and give it to Kai.”  
If it was possible, Sakito was even more flabbergasted. “I can’t do that. Besides, I don’t even know what you look like naked.”  
The smirk reappeared. “I’ll model for the picture, obviously.” 

Now that was a horse of a different color. Even though he was madly in love with his own boyfriend, Sakito would be a total liar to deny that he didn’t want to see his good-looking superior in the buff.  
“Okay. When do we do it?”  
Uruha’s smirk widened into a grin, “Hmm, I think it’s time we took a break. Get your supplies and meet me in my cabin.”  
With that Uruha hurried off.  
All Sakito could do was to do as he was told. 

~o0o~

“I’m soooo bored. I think my head is going to explode,” Yomi wailed.  
“It really will explode if you keep banging it against the wall like that,” Kai pointed out. “Isn’t there ANYTHING you can do?”  
“No. Everyone that even has something to do is doing their job just fine. I wish I had stayed home. Why does a ship even need a second mate on a trip like this?”  
Kai smiled. “You know you wouldn’t want to stay behind. Even if you are useless, your boyfriend isn’t.”  
Yomi’s eyes filled with lust at the thought of his significant other. “You know, I never thanked you and Uruha for getting Sakito and me together.”  
“Don’t mention it,” Kai replied. “Now I don’t have to hear you touching yourself every night of every voyage. I can actually sleep now.”  
Yomi shot a glare at the captain. “You do NOT sleep at night.” Kai looked at the shorter man, obviously confused.  
“Seriously, you and Uruha are really loud.”  
Kai had the grace to blush. “I assume you go to Sakito’s room, then.” Yomi shook his head ‘no’.  
“Why don’t you go sleep with him in his bed if we disturb you.” Yomi thought this over.  
“Yeah, I suppose I could, but then…why didn’t you go sleep in Uruha’s bed before?”  
“I did. I just wanted to give you a hard time.”

~o0o~

Sakito knocked nervously on Uruha’s door. The blonde opened it promptly and ushered Sakito in. After setting his pastels and paper down, he looked up and Uruha and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He had always seen Uruha in a work setting. Even grimy and grease-covered the man was attractive but now he had washed up, combed his hair and even put on make-up. He looked more like a porcelain doll than a real human being.

“Are you ready to start?” Uruha’s voice cut through his thoughts.  
“Oh yeah umm…” Sakito sat down and grabbed his art supplies. Then he pondered on how he’d like his model to pose and tried not to get distracted as the robe that Uruha had been wearing parted to reveal the body beneath.  
“I want this to be artistic, not trashy,” Sakito said, more to himself then to Uruha as he took in his subject’s form. 

This was so different from art class. Then, he had never seen the models before, didn’t know a thing about them. Now, he saw more than just an outward appearance that was pleasing to the eye. He saw a friend, a colleague, a man of passion and talent, emotion and ambition, innocence and intensity. He wanted to bring all of that into the portrait. He wanted Kai to be able to see Uruha, not just Uruha’s appearance.

Sakito went to work. He set about positioning Uruha. He had to adjust the pose a few times before it was just right. Then he began to draw. He drew a slim torso with long, slender arms that curved in to a small waist and then slightly out again to meet the lower body. Sakito moved on to delicate hip bones framing a smooth stomach and leading downward to long, shapely legs ending in elegant feet. Once satisfied with the body, Sakito connected it to the head with a graceful neck, almost translucently pale. Finally, the face was an oval with a strong jaw-line, fronted by a subtle chin. Above were supple lips like pink rose petals. There was nothing harsh about the nose, all smooth curving lines. It perfectly complemented the full, high-boned cheeks that perpetually held a blush evident even through the light layer of foundation. He took great care to capture the almond-shaped eyes of darkest brown, eyes bright and vibrant with all sorts of thoughts swirling in their depths. They were framed by carefully groomed brows and the flawlessly smooth forehead was caressed by strands of golden hair that framed the whole face in an ethereal halo. 

Finally, Sakito announced, “That’s it! Finished!”  
“Thank goodness. I was starting to get stiff.”  
Uruha shrugged his robe back on and scampered over to see how the portrait turned out.  
“What do you think?” Sakito asked nervously. To his surprise, Uru giggled.  
“What!?” the brunette demanded.  
“Kai has seen me before. He knows I don’t look that good,” Uruha explained. “I wish I did look that good though.”  
Sakito frowned. “But you do look that good. I just drew what I saw. Kai must tell you how gorgeous you are all the time.”  
It was Uruha’s turn to frown. “Actually, the last time we slept together, he said I was getting fat.”  
“What!?” Sakito stared incredulously at his dejected friend. “Uruha you are not fat!” He grabbed Uruha’s side. “See, I can feel your ribs through the fabric.”  
“I guess so.” Uruha didn’t look convinced.  
“What exactly did he say?” Sakito asked softly.

Uruha hesitated, and when he did finally speak he wouldn’t look his friend in the eye. “He didn’t really say anything specific. He just slapped my ass and said that he should cook healthier food.”  
“That’s terrible! You carry most of your weight in your lower body. That’s just your genetics. Mr. Chicken Legs doesn’t even realize what he has!”  
Uruha’s right eyebrow raised a fraction and the corners of his mouth twitched. Apparently, he was too confused to know whether he should laugh or not. Sakito fought to clarify.  
“Okay, let’s just put it this way, but don’t tell anyone I told you this.” Uruha nodded. “No one says this around the higher-ups, but there isn’t a guy with a shred of homosexual tendency that doesn’t want to get up-close and personal with those voluptuous thighs of yours. You have nothing to be ashamed of, okay man.”  
A smile crept onto Uruha’s face. “Okay,” he responded. “I’m going to get dressed.  
“Aright, I’m going to redo this in a few more mediums,” Sakito brandished the picture and Uruha nodded. The two parted ways. After dressing, Uruha returned to his duties with a faint smile remaining on his lips. 

~o0o~

The waves roared ominously as they broke on the beach. A small fire burned in a pit in the sand, around which sat a gang of pirates. The firelight danced over the leaders’ stony features. All assembled could tell that what they would attempt would not be easy in the least. Ruki was flanked by Reita on the right and Aoi on the left. The three no longer looked like best buddies on spring break. Every eye turned to Ruki as he straightened up, preparing to speak. 

“So, men, here’s the plan. There is a ship called the Kifujin. It is under contract with the American government to carry LNG to the Philippines. We are going to board it and hold it for ransom.”  
There was a murmur around the circle. Those that knew the dangers of liquefied natural gas explained as much to those that looked clueless.  
“This is crazy!” Tero exclaimed. “Do you know how volatile that stuff is? We don’t even know how to handle it!”  
“Are you questioning my judgment!?”  
Tero’s face fell immediately, “Of course not, Ruki-sama.”  
“That’s right. I assure you, I have planned for every eventuality. We do not know how to handle LNG, this is true. I’m sure there is someone with such knowledge on the Kifujin. We’ll just force him to continue to maintain the tanks. And, of course, we’ll have to keep some people in engineering to run the damn hunk of junk. I’m also planning on keeping the captain alive. The others will take more kindly to my orders if they come through him. We might also be able to take him hostage, as well as the chief engineer. Does that work for you, Tero?”

Tero nodded. However, Reita spoke up a moment later, “So the point of this is ransom? I might be dumb, but I don’t think I get this.” Ruki turned to his number one man looking annoyed.  
“Well, maybe you don’t get it because I ‘m not finished yet. You’re still dumb, though.”  
A titter of laughter came from all around the circle and Ruki earned himself a jab in the ribs.  
When the mirth died down, Ruki continued, “The point of this is, if we don’t get 20 billion yen in two weeks, we’re going to jump ship with the bow conveniently pointed at Naha, Okinawa’s capital. The devastation would be similar to the 1917 explosion in Halifax, Canada. You all probably have no idea what I’m talking about, but seriously, look it up. You’ll see they have to pay us.”  
“Are we actually going to do that?” Aoi asked softly, concern written all over his face. “I know what you’re talking about in Halifax. Thousands of people died, and tens of thousands of buildings were damaged. It would be like…like bringing down the World Trade Towers all over again. We cou…”  
“Exactly!” Ruki cut Aoi off. “It would be terrible, absolutely horrifying! That’s why we’ll get paid and people will fear us. We don’t actually have to do anything that bad. The world just has to think we could. Okay, any questions gentlemen?” The circle was dead silent. “Alright then, war council dismissed. You’re all free to go.”

Everyone stumbled off in shock, everyone except Ruki, Reita, and Aoi. The latter two were looking at the former with apprehension.  
“I hope this works as you planned,” Reita said, and for the first time that night, doubt showed on Ruki’s face.  
As he stared into the dying flames he muttered, “Yeah, I hope so, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who got this far, thanks for reading. This was actually the first J-rock story I ever wrote, so it's a little rough around the edges. Still, I hope you all enjoy it. Just hold on! It's going to be a wild ride.


	4. How would you like your present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kai's birthday, and it doesn't go as planned in more ways than one.

So far, this day was like any other. Kai sat in front of the helm, making sure the Kifujin stayed on course. He was surprised that no one had planned anything ghastly today in honor of his birthday. Yes, today had been pretty mundane. The only thing of note was a steamy visit from Uruha in which the blonde promised his usual birthday present. Kai smiled in anticipation of that night. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

“Kai-san, it’s Sakito. Can I come in?” This was a bit of a surprise. Sakito rarely came to this section of the ship.   
“Come in,” Kai called.  
Sakito entered tentatively. “Good, you’re alone. I have a present for your birthday, but it’s kind of for your eyes only.”  
Kai raised his eyebrows. This would defiantly be interesting.  
“It was Uruha’s idea,” Sakito explained as he handed Kai a large envelope. “You can open it now if you want.”  
Kai took the envelope and opened it, his every nerve tingling with curiosity. All he saw was blank sheet of paper. Then he turned the paper over and his jaw dropped.

On the paper in a mixture of ink and watercolor was a picture of none other than Kai’s boyfriend, completely nude. In the picture, Uruha lay on his side, his head resting on his left arm, which was outstretched so that his fingertips brushed the edge of the paper. His right arm was bent, his hand resting atop the pool of golden hair on the floor beside his head. Uruha seemed to be staring off at something, his face calm and serene, as though he could see some hopeful sign that no one else could. Kai scowled at the color Sakito had chosen for the lips, a soft, rosy pink. Surely this was an embellishment. But then, Kai thought about it and realized that it wasn’t. He had just never really noticed the color before.   
Kai’s eye’s traveled further down the picture of Uruha’s body. A piece of cloth, a blanket maybe, was draped over Uruha’s body from the back, over his hip and just covering the essentials. This accentuated the curve of the waist. Finally, Kai’s eye’s traveled down the long, elegant legs. 

At that moment, Kai realized the fact that, despite the artistry and class of the picture, he was drooling. He quickly looked up to see that Sakito was sniggering. “I take it, you like the present,” he remarked and once again dissolved into laughter.   
Kai sighed in exasperation, wiping at his mouth with indignation, “Yes, thank you, I do like it, and stop laughing. My boyfriend is hot. How else would I react?”  
“I’m glad you like it,” was Sakito’s only response before he tuned and left. Kai stared at the door for a few seconds before raising the picture to his eyes again. “Damn. Even with the extra kilos he’s still…really hot.”

~o0o~

Six hours later, Kai left the helm to Histugi for the night shift. “Have fun!” Hitsugi called as Kai pulled the door open. Kai stopped in his tracks and turned.  
“No.”  
“Yes. Happy birthday, Captain.”  
Kai turned back and exited into the ship proper, glancing around warily. He knew someone would catch him eventually. Even if he made it back to his quarters, they would know to look for him there. Kai was just wondering if he should simply surrender when he felt an arm squeeze around him.  
“Hey, birthday boy!” Yomi chirped.  
“I’m guessing I can’t escape.”  
“Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
“Fine, I need to go back to my cabin quickly,” Kai said, remembering the envelope clutched in his hand. “Where should I meet you for the…festivities.”  
“Oh, just go up on deck,” Yomi’s grin didn’t make Kai feel any better. “You can’t miss it.”  
Kai hurried to his cabin and quickly slid the picture of Uruha into a safe hiding spot. He then washed his face, combed his hair, and generally freshened up before heading out to the deck.  
As he climbed up from below, Kai could hear the low hum of voices. When he stepped onto the deck, his worst fears were confirmed. All non-essential personnel, which was almost everybody, was on the deck eating and drinking amid luau decorations. Kai never regretted more than now his decision to put Uruha in charge of checking luggage. From the scene on the deck, no one would ever have guessed that alcohol was not allowed on the Kifujin.   
“You throw a grea party, capn’!” Kai flinched as a very inebriated Miyavi slumped against him.  
“Miyavi,” Kai tried not to panic. “Why are you not at the radio?”  
“Thas wa assisants are for,” came the slurred response.   
Kai sighed and pushed Miyavi away with disgust. The taller man’s knees buckled under him and he fell to the deck with a thud. For a moment, Kai thought he might be hurt but then Miyavi dissolved into hysterical laugher. Kai figured he’d live. 

As Kai ventured farther onto the deck, people started to take notice of his presence and turn to look at him. He got nervous under the stares of so many pairs of eyes. But when all those eyes left him, he began to think the staring wasn’t so bad. What all eyes had turned to now was the ship’s cook, Ni~ya, carrying a giant cake with unlit candles atop it. Now, everyone was singing “Happy Birthday.” As if things couldn’t get any worse, Kai realized that he was starting to like all of this.

When the singing stopped, Ni~ya had walked the cake up to Kai. “Pretend to blow out the candles,” the cook whispered. Kai giggled a little and did as he was told. Everybody cheered. When clamor died down, Ni~ya explained, “I would have liked to light the candles, but, of course, Ruiza would never allow that.”   
Kai nodded and glanced around to look for their LNG tank technician. It took him a few moments because all he could see of the man was his forearms and the top of his head. The rest of him was hidden behind his boyfriend, Asagi, who looked like he was in the process of eating Ruiza’s face off.  
“Would you believe they’re completely sober?” Ni~ya’s voice interrupted Kai’s thoughts. They were both looking in the same direction. “So…ah…you get the first piece.”   
Kai’s attention returned to the cake and he promptly chose a corner piece. His mouth watered at the thought of the sugary frosting. Ni~ya set the cake down and pulled a cake knife out of his apron. He hacked off an extra-large piece, plopped it onto a plate, and handed it to Kai, who was beginning to look like a kid in a candy store.   
“Thanks,” Kai said and scurried off to eat his cake. 

Kai was in his own little world munching for a while. It was nice to have a change of routine. Soon Uruha plopped down next to him, carrying his own slice of cake and a bottle of vodka. They were joined by Yomi, Sakito, Asagi and Ruiza. The six chatted for a while, passing around the vodka, individuals leaving periodically to get more cake or food. Soon the bottle of vodka was empty and there were now six drunk men.   
“I’m boooored,” complained Uruha, his head resting in Kai’s lap.   
There was silence as each pondered what to do.” Everyone else seemed to be having a blast mingling, eating and drinking. The six of them were tired of that. 

Suddenly a manic gleam lit Yomi’s eyes that only appeared when he was about to be perverted. He grabbed the empty Vodka bottle, placed it in the center of their circle, and spun it, the manic gleam turning to manic laughter as the bottle whirled. They all knew what this meant. They held their breath, wondering who would be the victim. The bottle slowed and finally stopped. Asagi winced as Yomi launched himself across the circle to give him a wet, slobbery kiss.   
Soon Yomi was laughing again, and Asagi looked slightly ill.   
“Now you spin, Asagi!” Yomi was having way too much fun.  
Asagi cautiously reached for the bottle as though it might jump up and bite him. Then, with an air of resignation, he spun it. It landed squarely on Sakito. Asagi leaned forward and gave the other man a chaste peck. Now it was Sakito’s turn to spin. The bottle pointed to Uruha. Sakito smiled roguishly as Yomi encouraged, “Give us a good show, Saki Baby!” Sakito was only too happy to oblige, his tongue asking for entrance the moment their lips touched. Uruha was not about to resist. The others whopped and hollered as Sakito pushed Uruha onto his back and straddled him, the kiss still yet to be broken. But when Uruha started to moan softly and one of his legs began to sneak around Sakito’s body, Kai taped the brunette on the shoulder.   
“Hey! You know that’s my boyfriend you’re kissing there,” Kai said sternly, actually half serious.   
Sakito reluctantly broke the kiss, but seemed to forget his disappointment when Yomi scooted closer and rested a hand on his leg.   
“Mmm, it’s my turn,” Uruha said, still a bit flustered. Once he had regained his composure, he eagerly spun the bottle.

Before Kai realized what had happened, he was pinned to the deck, Uruha devouring his mouth. It was a rather pleasant surprise for Kai. His gentle, easy-going boyfriend rarely showed much aggression or dominance, and the change was welcome. As Uruha plundered his mouth, Kai slyly slipped a hand down the back of Uruha’s pants, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the others if their cheers were anything to go by. Uruha seemed to be spurred on by this and began massaging Kai’s crotch through his pants. Kai groaned into Uruha’s mouth already half-hard and getting harder by the second.   
“Whoa guys! Save it for later!” Asagi’s voice bought Kai back to reality, and he immediately felt embarrassed. He had been so turned on, he had forgotten that they had spectators. He looked over at Uruha who was fixing his hair and looking like he hadn’t just almost had sex in a very public place. Then, he realized that everyone was staring expectantly at him.   
“Oh right! It’s my turn.” 

He hastily spun. The bottle landed on Ruiza. Kai cautiously leaned forward and kissed Ruiza softly. Kissing Ruiza was totally different from kissing Uruha. While Uruha’s kissed were sweet and genuine, Ruiza’s kiss held a hint of mystery. Ruiza was not controlling the kiss, but there was always the feeling that he would if he were not pleased with the way things were going. Kai let himself get lost in the feeling for bit. He liked not having all the control.

Asagi cleared his throat and Ruiza abruptly pulled away, giving his significant other an innocent smile. Kai glanced over at Uruha. The blonde was staring at his hands in his lap with his brow furrowed. Kai’s heart sank. Uruha must have known how much he had enjoyed kissing Ruiza. Suddenly, Kai didn’t feel in a very festive mood any more.  
“I think it’s about time to turn in. I’m getting tried,” he announced. 

“You’re not getting tired,” Yomi contradicted. “You just want a piece of hot Uru-ass.” Kai had the grace to blush as he nodded.   
“You two can go on your merry way, but I want to keep playing,” Ruiza said, and the other three nodded in agreement.  
“Okay, well you guys have fun then.” Kai was already leading Uruha toward his cabin. 

Kai left the deck and began to go through the corridors, never letting go of Uruha’s hand. Finally, they reached their destination and had the door firmly closed, Uruha slipped his arms around Kai’s waist and said, “So, Birthday Boy, how would you like your present?”   
Kai just went for it. “On top.”  
Uruha looked confused for a second and then his eyes went wide. “But Kai, I’ve never been on top before. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I know you won’t hurt me, Uruha. I just want to let go tonight, you know, lose control for once.” Uruha still looked concerned. “I trust you,” Kai reassured him. 

Uruha nodded and look a deep breath. Then he leaned in slowly and kissed Kai’s lips, softly at first, then deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance. Kai gladly granted it. He let Uruha control the kiss, but then decided to see what the other man would do if he tried for dominance. To his dismay, Uruha gave in instantly and moaned softly. 

Kai broke the kiss. This was not working. He began to undress and smiled when Uruha stilled his hands and continued to unbutton Kai’s shirt. When all the buttons were undone, Uruha tossed the shirt aside and gently but firmly pushed Kai onto the bed. He then began ghosting his lips over his lover’s shoulders. Kai shivered as Uruha worked his way down, warm breath tickling his right nipple just before soft lips closed around it. Kai sighed with contentment and buried his hands in Uruha’s fine, silky hair. His breath caught when Uruha’s teeth closed, yet not enough to hurt. 

Then Uruha continued down Kai’s stomach, licking sensually above the waist band of his pants. Then he began to do undo the fastenings. Finally, he pulled off the pants and underwear in one swoop, freeing Kai’s half-hard member. Uruha scowled at it.  
“That won’t do,” he muttered and took the length into his mouth. Kai whimpered in anticipation. Out of the times he had come the hardest, Kai was certain that at least half of them had been into that heavenly mouth. Once again, his hands were tangled in blonde hair as Uruha’s head bobbed up and down. If Kai had not been hard before, he was when Uruha’s throat muscles contracted around his shaft. Uruha’s lips traveled up the shaft, almost to the head and went back down. Then he brought his head up slowly, never stopping the suction. Kai was literally panting now. Then he let out a cry of pleasure as he felt Uruha’s uneven lower teeth press lightly into the sensitive spot right below the head. Uruha let Kai’s member fall from his lips and went looking for the lube. 

It didn’t take him long to find it. He sat on the edge of the bed to remove his own clothes. As the fabric fell away, Kai looked at the body beneath with renewed appreciation. Uruha was lovely. It was true that he had gained a little weight, but Kai decided that it was for the better as he gazed at the still-slim arms currently being uncovered as Uruha pulled his shirt off and tossed it over with Kai’s clothes. Kai couldn’t help but drool as Uruha slipped off his pants and underwear, revealing his undeniably flawless thighs. 

Once undressed, Uruha returned to the bed, retrieving the lube. Kai licked his lips in anticipation as he watched his lover coat his fingers and then reach forward to spread his legs. He held his breath as Uruha’s fingertips prodded at his entrance. After what seemed like a year, a finger slipped inside. It had been a while since Kai had bottomed and he hissed at the intrusion. Uruha gasped and began to pull his finger out.  
“You’re doing fine, Uru. Keep going,” Kai encouraged.   
Uruha nodded vigorously and slid his finger back in, curling it experimentally, his brow knit with concentration. Then he added a second finger and began to scissor them. Kai tried not to show his pain. He didn’t want to scare Uruha off again. The poor guy looked like he was attempting to do calculus. 

All of a sudden, Kai saw spots and gasped in pleasure. When his vision cleared, he looked at a now-beaming Uruha and insisted that he do that again. Uruha slid a third finger in and obliged once, twice more. Kai’s member was leaking steadily now, but to his chagrin, Uruha pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. 

The blonde squirted some into his hand and reached for his own penis. Kai’s eyes were fixed on Uruha’s hand as he began to stroke himself to full hardness. He was putting on a good show of it, moaning and letting his head fall back as he ran his thumb over the head. It was then that Kai realized how long and thick Uruha’s penis actually was. It was one of those things that make perfect sense, but one never actually thinks about it. Uruha was a tall guy and, while he wasn’t a big person, he didn’t have the smallest frame in the world either. 

Uruha caught his eye. “Are you ready for this?” It was a simple enough question, but Kai had to struggle to get out his “yes”. Uruha’s half-lidded eyes and husky voice almost had Kai coming right then. He held his breath as Uruha’s hands landed on either side of his head, and he felt the head of the other’s cock positioned against his entrance. Kai closed his eyes, waiting for Uruha to push in, and waiting…and waiting. 

Kai opened his eyes only to meet Uruha’s wide, frightened, tear-filled ones. “Uruha?”  
“I can’t do this Kai. I…I just can’t,” Uruha’s voice shook.   
Kai gave a disappointed sigh and pushed Uruha onto his back, straddling him. Slowly he lowered himself onto Uruha’s cock.   
It was a tight fit. Kai scrunched his face against the pain. He could hear Uruha panting,   
“Oh damn, Kai! You’re so tight.”  
Then Kai began to move, raising himself up to slam back down. By luck, he hit right in his sweet spot and cried out his pleasure. At that he began to bounce energetically, looking to hit that spot again. In his haze of pleasure, he could hear Uruha gasping and moaning as he griped the blanket beneath them. Soon Uruha was thrusting up to meet Kai, seeking release.

Then, just as Kai was slamming down, Uruha trust up right into Kai’s prostate and Kai came with a deep groan of ecstasy. The clenching of his muscles set Uruha off and in the midst of his afterglow, Kai felt Uruha’s warm seed fill him. 

Kai let Uruha slip out of him as he went to go get something with which to clean up. Now that the two were finished making noise of their own, they realized they could hear sounds of sex through the wall. Undoubtedly, Sakito and Yomi were going at it as well. They sat in silence cleaning themselves off. “Uh god Yomi, harder!” came Sakito’s voice. The moaning and thumping went on for a few moments more. 

Then came a sound that one defiantly didn’t expect to hear during sex. Either Sakito or Yomi had let rip and almighty fart. The question of who it was, was answered momentarily. “Oh my god Sakito, do that again. That felt really good.”  
“I can’t just do it again! I think I’m going to die of embarrassment!” Sakito was obviously appalled with himself. He certainly could hear Kai and Uruha’s hysterics though the wall. Fortunately, the two were able to get their groove back after that.

Soon Uruha was fast asleep in Kai’s arms. Kai let out his second disappointed sigh that night. He had tried to make this time different. He had wanted to be the one held in the other’s arms at the end of it all, but instead it ended as it always had. He realized that he had been asking Uruha to be something that he wasn’t. Looking down at the blonde’s peacefully sleeping face, Kai knew that this man could never be a strong, commanding top. Still, that was what Kai realized he wanted. That only left Kai with one option, and he didn’t like it one bit. He would have to break up with Uruha.


	5. We need you alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, non-con  
> This chapter and the next are where the bulk of the really heinous stuff is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pirates put their plan into action, and everyone's life changes forever.

He really didn’t want to do this but he knew that he had to. It wasn’t fair to either of them to draw it out. Kai already felt like a rat for procrastinating a full week thus far especially when he glanced over at Uruha sleeping soundly in his bed, hair mussed, a drop of dried cum still clinging to his chin, a veritable picture of debauchery. He had to admit he was going to miss Uruha’s blow-jobs. Kai winced. Yes, he was defiantly making the right decision if blow-jobs are what he’d miss the most. His breath caught as the object of his ponderings moaned softly, eyes fluttering open. 

Kai thought he might be sick at seeing the sweet, sleepy smile that Uruha gave him, a smile filled with trust and adoration. There was no way this could end well. “Good morning, Uru,” said Kai, barely audible, but the other man had heard, and he walked over to give his, for the moment, boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before getting dressed. As he watched Uruha fixing his hair, Kai tried to muster the courage to do what was necessary. He couldn’t. Soon the blonde had finished and was walking toward the door. A delicate hand alighted on the doorknob and the other rose to wave goodbye. 

Kai stepped forward and took the raised hand in both of his. “Uruha wait.” A frown twisted the pretty features and Kai took a deep breath and just got it over with.   
“I don’t think this is going to work out.” Uruha looked confused. “I don’t think we are going to work out.” Kai felt his heart wrench as realization dawned. Uruha let his hand slip from the other’s grip and took a step back to lean against the door. He lingered like that for a moment, eyes wide, lips parted with hurt and confusion, before he slid down to sit on the floor.   
“But…but why?” soft, dejected.  
Kai felt horrible but plunged onward nonetheless. He sat down in front of Uruha and gently wiped away the single tear that had escaped from his eye unbidden.   
“Uru honey, it’s nothing that you did. You are a wonderful, beautiful person. I just don’t think that we are right for each other. I don’t want you have to try to change yourself to please me because, like I said, you are a truly amazing person and it isn’t fair for me to keep you all to myself when there is someone out there that will appreciate you properly.”  
Uruha just nodded, the tears flowing freely, now, and Kai realized that he was crying too. They hugged each other then. After a minute, Uruha said quietly, “I’m going to miss you.”  
“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Kai reassured. “We can still be friends, best friends, and when we both find Mr. Right we can all go on double dates.”  
Uruha giggled, “That doesn’t sound too bad. It’s going to take a little while for me to be okay with this, but I think you’re right. In the long run, this is probably for the best. I have things to do. I guess I’ll…see you around then.”  
“Yeah, see you around.” Both men rose to their feet and Uruha left in silence. Kai stood there for a moment before sinking back onto the floor. 

~o0o~

“The Kifujin is in sight,” Tero reported.   
A smile spread across Ruki’s face. “Keep her in sight. We’ll move in two hours after full nightfall.”  
Tero nodded and left to relay the orders to the other members of the crew. The pirate boarding party was on a small craft disguised as a fishing vessel. As the sound of Tero’s retreating footfalls faded, Reita spoke up, “I guess this is it then.”  
Ruki nodded in agreement. His face contorted for a moment and he gripped the edge of the table. Then he responded, “I want you to secure…mmh…the captain. After that, I want you to take over communications and relay our…ugh…demands. Maybe let the captain talk a little, prove that we have him and mean business and all that shit.”   
“Of course, where will you be?”   
“I’ll be...rrr…with Tero taking…” Ruki held up a hand, signifying that he need to pause. Reita smirked and shook his head as Ruki’s head fell back and he let out a loud, unabashed groan. Moments later Aoi popped out from under the table, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.   
“What’s my job?” the brunette inquired.   
When he had finished zipping his pants, Ruki said, “While Tero and I take over engineering, I want you to get the guy that takes care of the LNG tanks. Get his cooperation by whatever means necessary.”   
Aoi nodded grimly, “You know I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Yes, we see you live that out every day,” Reita joked.  
Aoi took it in good humor and wrapped an arm around Reita’s shoulders, leaning in close. “You’re just deprived Reirei. You should get yourself a girlfriend.”  
Reita pushed Aoi away, “Oh god! I did not want to know what Ruki’s cum smells like.”  
“Oh so you wanted a taste then,” Aoi pursued the issue. Reita opened his mouth to protest which turned out to be a grave mistake. Aoi pounced on him and kissed him so deeply it about choked him. When he was finally released, Reita’s face was drained of color.  
“I think I’m going to be sick,” he mumbled and sprinted out of the room.

~o0o~  
Sakito watched Uruha sitting in front of an open panel, working nonstop. The poor guy was really glum after his break-up with Kai and, though Sakito hated to admit it, he was getting really difficult to be around. His despair was contagious. “Uru, I’m going to go talk to Yomi for a while.”  
A dejected, “Okay” was the only response. 

Sakito sighed as he clamored up the stairs into the open air. Once on deck he began scanning for his boyfriend. It wasn’t hard to find him. He was having an animated conversation with Asagi and Ruiza. 

“Hey, what’s a sexy guy like you doing on ship like this,” was Yomi’s acknowledgment of his presence. All present dissolved into laughter.   
“That was really bad,” Sakito giggled. “You really need to work on your pick-up lines.   
“Why?” Yomi countered. “You’re the only one I want to pick up and you’re so head-over-heels for me it doesn’t matter what I say.”  
Sakito could feel his heart melt. “Yeah, that’s true,” he said, leaning down to kiss Yomi’s nose.  
“Awwww!” Asagi and Ruiza. 

When another bout of giggles had subsided, Sakito asked Yomi, “Have you talked to Kai about the break-up yet?”  
Yomi nodded, “Yeah, he said they were both okay with it. Why do ask? Was he lying?”  
Sakito pondered how to phrase his response, “No, Uruha is okay with the break-up itself. He’s just convinced that Kai broke up with him because he’s undesirable. He’s been sulking and burying himself in work all day.”  
Ruiza snorted in amazement, “That guy needs a major self-esteem boost. What I’d give to have his cheekbones… What do you think, Asagi? Asagi?”

Asagi was looking into the darkness. The other three followed his gaze.   
“Holy crap?” Yomi whispered and, as if on cue, all four crouched down so as to avoid being seen. It looked like a fishing boat but that meant nothing. As they squinted into the darkness they say that the other boat was headed straight for them.   
“I’ll tell Kai and Miyavi,” Yomi whispered.  
“I’ll tell Uruha and the guys in engineering.” Sakito said.

The two were almost out of sight when they heard Ruiza scream. They looked back to see that he had been narrowly missed by a grappling hook.   
“Go! Go! We’re being boarded,” Asagi yelled. Yomi and Sakito were gone in a flash.   
Asagi and Ruiza sprinted off to warn their crew to guard the LNG tanks. Still, they knew it was hopeless. There were no guns on board.   
They made it to their crew in one piece and soon the ship what a bustle of activity as word spread and everyone grabbed anything that could conceivably be used as a weapon.

The battle was short and bloody. Those that were not killed outright in the fighting were rounded up on the deck. Asagi held Ruiza’s hand tightly. He knew they probably only had minutes to live and he wanted to be as close to Ruiza as possible when the end came. Just then, a man with long, black hair and angular features stepped into view. He was obviously some sort of authority figure because all of the invaders turned to look at him for instructions. The man’s coal-black eyes scanned the group of survivors. Ruiza inched closer to Asagi, who had to admit this guy was pretty scary-looking. Then the man spoke: “Which one of you is the head officer in charge of the maintenance of the tanks?”

Ruiza began to shake. Asagi squeezed his hand, what little comfort he could give. “Step forward! I’d rather not have to resort to…cruel measures.” By the smile on his face when he said that, the man didn’t not seem as reluctant as his words would imply.   
“I won’t cooperate with you!” Asagi was surprised to hear Ruiza speak up. The leader’s black eyes flicked over to focus on the pair.   
“Oh, you won’t?” The leader stepped forward and, to everyone’s surprise, grabbed Asagi. “If you don’t cooperate, I’m going to blow your boyfriend’s brains out.” Asagi could feel the barrel of a gun pressing into his temple.   
Still he said, “Don’t do it, Ruiza.” Ruiza was biting his lower lip as he mulled over what to do. He was obviously fighting tears.   
Finally, he said quietly, “I’ll do whatever you want.” The leader smiled and one of his lackeys grabbed Ruiza roughly and to both of their horror, the rest of the pirates raised their weapons and opened fire. Asagi stared open-mouthed. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. Ruiza’s knees gave out under him and the man restraining him tightened his grip to keep the other man from falling.

Asagi felt the gun leave his temple and two new pairs of hands grab him. He watched as the leader advanced upon his beloved. “So, your name is Ruiza,” the dark man’s hand reached up to caress Ruiza’s face. Even the man’s fingernails were painted black. “A pretty name for a pretty face…and a pretty body I’m sure.” Ruiza tried to shrink away as the hand, once on his cheek, now unabashedly explored the rest of him. When the hand slipped down the back of Ruiza’s pants Asagi could no longer retrain his anger. He launched himself at Ruiza’s molester, or at least he tried to. Try as he might he couldn’t get away from those retraining him, especially when another pair of hands was added. At that moment, his eyes locked with Ruiza’s. The other’s gaze contained a mix of terror and humiliation. Asagi feared that they would soon envy their now-dead colleagues. 

~o0o~

Yomi ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. He could hear the sounds of fighting back on deck as he skidded to a stop in front of the door to the radio room. He saw Miyavi jump as he burst in. “Yomi! What’s going on out there?”   
“We’re under attack by pirates. Radio the SOS!”   
Yomi could hear Miyavi swearing as he left, locking himself in so he could signal as long as possible before they got to him. Yomi continued on but to his chagrin, footsteps could be heard racing up behind him. A backward glance confirmed this. Three men were bearing down on him. He wasn’t going to make it! He could see the door to the helm room, so close yet so far. He sped up, his adrenaline propelling him faster than he’d ever run before. He got closer, closer, just a little further and he’d be there. Yomi dove through the door, shutting and locking it just in time. “We’re under attack, Kai,” he choked out. The two just stood there, Kai being shocked, Yomi panting. They were soon brought back to reality by a loud crash. The guys chasing Yomi were breaking down the door. The pair sprang into action. They piled everything they could against the door. When everything that wasn’t bolted down was piled against the door, they knew it still would never hold. They were only prolonging the inevitable. 

As the doorframe began to crack, Yomi turned to Kai and said, “If you live through this and I don’t, tell Sakito that I love him.”  
A sad look passed over Kai’s face. “I don’t think either of us will make it, but don’t worry. Sakito knows you love him.” They exchanged teary smiles, and turned to face their doom as the door finally gave. 

The first to enter was a man about Kai’s height with blonde hair and a strip of cloth covering his nose. If this man wasn’t most likely about to kill them, the two would surely have made fun of his face-covering. He was flanked by two others that advanced toward them. 

Kai and Yomi backed away, but it was useless. The leader spoke: “Hiroki, hold the captain. Hide-Zou, get the pipsqueak.” Before they could flee, Kai and Yomi were restrained. The blonde walked up to Kai and got straight to the point. “We need you to relay our orders to your guys. We think they’ll listen to you more than us. You will do this or there will be consequences.”  
Kai tried to lash out at the other man, but, of course, couldn’t. “I won’t do it,” he yelled.   
The pirate’s expression did not change. “Then there will be consequences.” 

Kai held his breath as the man’s hand went for his gun, but then he stopped, and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. This couldn’t be good. The leader turned and pulled a rope from the rubble pile by the door. Kai couldn’t see what he was doing with it, but when he tossed the opposite end over one of the exposed pipes in the ceiling Kai’s breath caught.   
“No…” The moaned lament escaped Kai’s lips when a frantically struggling Yomi was handed off to the leader and Hide-Zou went to grip the end of the rope, and said, “Tell me when, Reita.” The leader, Reita, nodded, still struggling with Yomi.   
“Now,” said Reita. Hide-Zou pulled the rope. 

“NO!” Kai screamed, fighting with every ounce of strength, trying to rescue his friend who was now dangling before him, clawing weakly at the rope that slowly sapped his life away. “No please, I’ll do anything, just let him down.”

Reita looked straight into his eyes. “This man is going to die. You refused to do what I said. The consequence is that he dies. If you disobey again, you have to watch another friend die.” Kai’s mind scrambled to find a way out of this but could find none. All he could do was sob as Yomi’s life slipped away. 

~o0o~  
Sakito rushed into the engine room. “Uruha!” he called. Uruha came around a corner.  
“What is it?” he asked, concerned.   
“We’ve been boarded by pirates,” Sakito panted.   
Uruha’s eyes widened and he rushed to alert the engine crew. Sakito picked up a crowbar and got ready to make a stand. Soon he was joined by Uruha and the other three members of the engine crew that happened to be in the room then. 

They assembled not a moment too soon. At that moment two men entered the room. One was tall with sleek red hair. The other short with long dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail. At first it looked like it might be a good fight. Three of the engine crew charged. Uruha and Sakito were not as hasty…fortunately. The advancing defenders were gunned down before they even reached the pair. The remaining two defenders let their make-shift weapons slip from their hands as a lake of blood formed before their eyes, their colleagues, gone in an instant.   
“I hope none of them was the Chief Engineer.” The red-head had spoken.   
Uruha spoke up, “I’m the Chief Engineer. What do you want with this ship?” The pair all but ignored him.   
“Well I guess we don’t need you then,” the shorter one muttered, and with that he raised his gun and shot Sakito in the head, splattering Uruha with blood, the body propelled backward, landing atop Uruha. 

Blood and tears mixed on Uruha’s cheeks as the red-head wrenched him away from Sakito’s corpse. The shorter of the pair walked up to Uruha, who felt like a rabbit about to be snatched by a hawk, the yellow-eyed gaze that seemed to penetrate into his soul rapacious and triumphant. He shuddered as Sakito’s killer came closer and closer until he leaned in and began to seductively lick the blood from Uruha’s neck. Uruha tried to squirm away but a hand held his head firmly in place. As the wet tongue progressed up to his face, he shut his eyes and wished it would all just go away, that this nightmare would end. How could the world change so much in the space of five minutes? It got even worse when the blood had all been lapped up.

Now the horrible man was kissing his mouth, his tongue prying inside. When he refused to unclench his teeth the man’s hand clenched painfully in this hair. In that instant Uruha’s mouth was flooded with sanguine flavor. His sobs were greedily swallowed.   
“Mmmmhmmm.” Uruha panicked as the sound vibrated inside his mouth. What had the red-haired man been given permission to do? It didn’t take long to find out.

The short man’s lips left his but were soon replaced by fingers. “Suck,” was the order. Uruha obeyed.   
“Do you want some of this too, Ruki,” the red-head asked. So, the one with the dreads was Ruki.   
“Why not?” Ruki answered. “Who knew the chief engineer would be such a sexy bitch. Okay Tero, you can get take his pants off how.” Ruki removed his fingers from Uruha’s mouth.   
“No, please don’t,” Uruha pleaded, sobbing even harder now as his pants and boxers pooled around his feet. Tero was removing his own pants now and Ruki advanced once more one hand held his gun to Uruha’s head to make sure he didn’t bolt. The other, the one that Uruha had been sucking on, snaked around and one finger slipped inside of him soon followed by another.  
“Well, it seems we have a little whore on our hands. He’s a bit loose,” Ruki commented. Uruha felt anger bubble inside and he bit his lip to keep from protesting. He soon forgot his rage when Ruki spun him around and forced him to his knees, Tero’s half-hard cock in his face.   
“You know what to do,” came Ruki’s voice from behind him. “We want to make sure this doesn’t hurt us, just you.” Uruha suppressed a shiver as he tried his best to please Tero. If these guys were happy, maybe they would be easy on him. 

Tero’s hands twined in his hair. “Oh god, he’s good at this,” Tero moaned. As Uruha continued, he felt Ruki pulling his pants away from around his feet.  
“How should we do this?” Ruki mused. After about 30 seconds he must have figured it out because he pulled Uruha off of Tero and told his co-conspirator to sit against the wall which he did. Then Ruki pushed Uruha backward and he was lowered into Tero’s lap. A sob of pain and humiliation was wrenched from Uruha’s throat as Tero’s cock was buried deep inside of him. 

Then Ruki’s cock was shoved in his face. He simply sighed in resignation and took it into his mouth. Ruki moaned and tangled his fingers in Uruha’s hair just as the other had done. “You’re right,” Ruki said as he involuntarily thrust down Uruha’s throat. “He is good. Ugh…He might even be better than Aoi.” 

As Ruki talked, Uruha was panicking yet again. This was a very odd setup. How was Tero supposed to trust into him with his back against the wall like that? Perhaps it is best not to ask questions. You might just get an answer. Ruki pulled out of his mouth. To Uruha’s horror he straddled Tero’s legs and spread Uruha’s even wider, sliding his own legs underneath them. 

“Oh no, please don’t do that. Oh, please don’t…” Ruki ignored him. He was too busy rubbing Uruha’s legs appreciatively. “Nicest thighs I think I’ve ever seen.” Then he began to push inside. Tero groaned, finally getting some friction. Uruha screamed. It felt like he was being split apart. “That’s right, scream for me,” Ruki growled. Uruha had no trouble complying. Ruki slammed into him mercilessly. As his pace increased, he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Uruha’s shoulder. 

Soon Uruha slumped back against Tero, his world a haze of pain. Even the times that Ruki hit his prostate were only enough to get him half-hard. He was sure he was bleeding. Tero came first, the semen feeling like acid inside Uruha’s abused body. Ruki didn’t relent. Soon Tero was getting hard again. Uruha’s throat was raw from screaming by now. He wished they had just killed him. Finally, Ruki came. 

When he pulled out, his penis was covered in blood. “Clean it off,” Ruki commanded. Uruha simply obeyed licking Ruki clean. Tero received the same treatment.   
“Kill me,” Uruha croaked.   
“No,” Ruki said. “We need you alive.”  
The pair got their clothes back on and looked down at Uruha, face and thighs plastered with their cum and his own blood.   
“Should we tie him up or something,” Tero asked.  
“No need. There’s no way he can walk,” Ruki laughed.  
Tero shrugged. “I guess you’re right.”  
They left.

~o0o~  
Jui sat half watching the morning news as he munched on some pretzel sticks. There wasn’t really anything interesting…whoa. He listened intently:

This just in. A US Navy ship received an SOS from a Japanese LNG freighter called Kifujin. The radio controller said that the ship had been boarded by pirates. Just as the radio operator was about to give coordinates, gunshots were heard, and the pirates took over the radio. They say that if they do not receive 20 billion yen in two weeks, they will run the freighter into the harbor of a major city. They would not disclose which one. We will keep you updated as we get more information.


	6. You think you’ll get out of this, do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates run amok on the ship in brutal free-for-all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst of the violence, non-con, and necrophilia is in this chapter. That way, you can skip it if that isn't your cup of tea.

Kai hid his face in his knees. He lay on the deck in the fetal position just praying with all of his soul that he would soon wake to find that this was all a dream. He had heard Yomi’s corpse hit the floor, his forehead making a sickening thud as the body fell down face first. They just left him like that and dragged Kai along with them out into the corridor. Kai had also heard the gunshot that he knew had ended Miyavi’s life, another friend gone forever. Worst of all, he heard Uruha’s screams. Kai didn’t know what they were doing to him and he knew that he didn’t want to. He heard the screams stop and then two men walked into view, coming from where he knew Uruha was.   
They looked even more terrifying than, Reita, Hiroki, and Hide-Zou. The tall, red-haired one shot Kai a predatory glance and licked his lips hungrily before going off to another part of this ship. Kai turned his attention to Reita as he walked over to the remaining man. He was small but had wild dreadlocks and the look of his eyes was even scarier than any of the pirates he’d seen yet. Furthermore, it looked as though Reita was reporting to him, which would mean that this was the leader. This was the man that orchestrated Kai’s hell. This was Satan.   
Kai froze as the leader pinned him with a look and began advancing on him. He curled into tighter ball, wishing that he could just disappear. That obviously hadn’t worked when a small-but-strong hand gripped Kai’s hair, pulling him up until he was on his knees, face to face with the man-devil.   
“So, you’re the captain?”  
Kai shuddered. This guy’s breath smelled like blood. Even worse, it had to be Uruha’s blood. What had they done to him?  
“Answer me!” A sharp yank on his hair reminded Kai that he had been asked a question.  
“Yes,” Kai barely whispered.   
“No…” The sanguine breath ghosted over Kai’s lips once again. “I am the captain and you…you are my bitch, and you will relay my orders to my other bitches. Is that clear?”  
“Yes.” Kai was shivering visibly now.   
“Let’s have a little practice.”  
The leader’s eyes left Kai’s and his hand left Kai’s chin to motion off to the red-haired man, who glanced behind him and walked over to stand with Reita. Then another man walked into view. He had pale skin, long, thick black hair, and was dressed entirely in black. With him were Asagi and Ruiza, both, thankfully, unharmed. However, there was a sizable group of pirates leading them along. It would seem that the pair had been putting up quite a struggle. Ruiza’s face was flushed and Asagi’s normally sleek hair was a mess. The pair was forced onto their knees beside Kai, who was rather shocked to see Ruiza’s pretty face contort to snarl at the man that had brought them over. In a moment though, Kai saw the reason for Ruiza’s show of aggression. The dark man began to pet Ruiza’s hair as though he were a cat. Ruiza shrank away and tried to bite the man’s hand. Then the leader’s hand was on Kai’s chin again.   
“Tell him to be a good bitch and let Aoi pet him.”  
Kai glanced over at Ruiza, catching the other man’s eye. “Ruiza, just let him do it.”   
Ruiza opened his mouth to protest but Kai interrupted, “Please!”  
The blonde was taken aback by the fear in the other's eyes. Kai wasn’t asking him to obey. He was begging. Realizing that the situation was graver than he had though, Ruiza silently submitted. 

“Good,” Ruki seemed satisfied. “Everything’s in order?” He spoke to Reita now. Reita silently nodded. “Good, good. Tero, go and see if the engineers are finished with our friend from earlier. See if he can come up and play.” Tero smirked and headed off. That caught Kai’s attention. That meant that Uruha was alive!  
He glanced over at his two remaining comrades and they had perked up too. The three waited anxiously.   
After about five minutes a sickening sound broke the silence, the sound of something being dragged. All eyes were on Uruha as Tero hauled him over, gripping him under his arms, feet trailing on the ground. He was dumped unceremoniously in front of the other three. Uruha grunted at the impact and flopped over on his back, apparently not caring that he was completely naked.   
It was then that Kai was able to get a good look at him. He heard Ruiza shudder and Asagi’s hand moved to cover his gaping mouth. Kai couldn’t hold back tears. Uruha, not 24 hours ago his Uruha, lay before them abused and broken. There was blood and what looked suspiciously like semen smeared around his mouth and between his legs. There was no doubt that he had been brutally raped. Kai’s heart broke. How could they do something like this?   
Then Uruha surprised everyone by turning his head toward his friends and saying softly but firmly, “Be strong guys. We’ll get out of this somehow.”  
Ruki laughed and waked over to him, a smirk playing at his lips.   
“You think you’ll get out of this, do you?” Uruha met Ruki’s gaze unfalteringly. The latter knelt next to the other man’s legs and began to stroke the soft flesh of his thigh. “Some of you might live, yes. All four of you are very attractive in your own ways. You would make nice whores for me and my men. You would know all about that wouldn’t you Uruha, being a whore?” In the blink of an eye, Uruha’s knee collided with Ruki’s face. “Fucking bitch!” Ruki yelled and punched Uruha in the stomach, though by the glint that danced in Uruha’s eyes, it had been worth it. Ruki retreated to the company of Aoi, Tero and Reita, wiping at the blood that flowed freely from his nose.   
Once Ruki got the bleeding under control, he announced, “Okay gents, let the fun begin.” The other pirates seemed very pleased with this proclamation. Ruki turned to Reita, “Rei, you never have any fun. I think it’s time you had some. Pick one and fuck his brains out. He’s yours for the night.” Reita’s eye’s narrowed. “Ruki, I’m straight.”  
The smaller man was undeterred. “That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t still feel good.”  
Reita pondered this for a few moments and then spoke. “So, I get to choose one and do whatever I want to him?”  
Ruki nodded.  
Reita then walked over and surveyed the four of them as though he were a dog show judge, without regard to dignity. Then without warning, he grabbed Kai’s arm and hauled him away toward a storage room. The other pirates cheered in approval. Kai simply walked along in a daze. He felt ill. There was nothing he could do. He was going to end up like Uruha or worse. He had already seen what this man was willing to do. Soon he was inside the storage room and as the light flicked on, the door closed. Kai stood, just panicking. “It’s ironic,” he thought to himself. “I just dumped Uruha for not being strong enough and it turns out that he’s the stronger of the two of us. What does that make me then?”

There was no more time to think as Reita grabbed him roughly and commanded, “Strip.”   
Kai complied with shaking fingers. He wondered if perhaps the humiliation would simply kill him before Reita could do anything. He wasn’t that lucky. The moment he had kicked his pants aside, Reita pushed him to his knees and bound his hands and feet. Then Reita pushed Kai down further so that his back was flat, his face near his knees.   
“As I said, I’m straight,” Reita’s voice broke the silence. “But I’m not going to pass up the chance to let off a little steam. You know, all your friends out there are going to get off tonight. It would be a pity for you to be left out. I don’t have much of a taste for ass, but my friend here does. There were rustling and clicking sounds and then Kai gasped as cool metal pushed against his exposed entrance. He cried out in pain when what could only be a gun was shoved inside of him. Reita pulled him back up on his knees and guided Kai’s hands to the gun. Then he walked way and seated himself a small distance in front of Kai.   
“Now fuck yourself with it, and don’t bother pulling the trigger. It’s not loaded any more. I’m gonna sit here until you come.”  
There was no way out if this that Kai could find. He would have to do what Reita said. He really thought he might die of humiliation, but he knew he had to concentrate if this was going to end. Slowly, he began to thrust the gun into himself, aiming at his prostate, hoping for a quick end. He gasped at he hit it. Soon he had established a rhythm. Still he wasn’t even close to the edge. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that it was Uruha inside of him. Unfortunately, Reita’s voice broke through his thoughts.  
“Eyes on me.”  
Kai reluctantly locked eyes with Reita and continued. To Kai’s chagrin, he was not having trouble nearing his orgasm.   
“Damn it,” Reita muttered and, without breaking eye contact with Kai, pulled out his now-hard member. He began pumping himself even as Kai thrust the gun into himself. It wasn’t long before Kai came hard. Before long, Reita growled, “Ah, fuck it.” He coated his cock with Kai’s cum. Kai felt Reita pull the gun out of him and replace it with his hot, throbbing dick. Kai couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling. To his surprise, Reita’s strong arms encircled his waist and as he began to thrust into him, Kai let his head fall back against Reita’s shoulder. Soon both forgot where and who they were. All that mattered was the warm, sexy body pressed so very close. Kai didn’t care the he was panting and moaning, but then Reita wasn’t exactly being discreet about his pleasure either. Kai could even swear he occasionally felt lips brush his skin in what could be construed as a kiss. Kai could feel his stomach tighten. He knew Reita must be close too. Then he came with Reita’s name on his lips. At the same moment he felt Reita’s hot seed fill him.   
The two didn’t move as they came down from their euphoria. Eventually, Reita pulled out and Kai hated to admit to himself that he was rather disappointed. He had no idea when Reita dragged him in here, he would have the best sex of his life.   
Reita crawled around to face him and said, “I don’t think I’m as straight as I thought.” Kai couldn’t help but laugh. This whole situation was ridiculous.   
“Why couldn’t we have met normally?” he mused aloud and to his dismay, Reita’s gaze hardened.   
“I think you’re hot. That doesn’t mean I want to marry you. I’m getting some sleep.” And just like that, he lay down at the other side of the room, leaving Kai still tied up with cum dripping down his legs and tears sliding down his cheeks. For Kai, this rejection was the worst torture yet. He felt like such a fool.

~o0o~

The door to the storage room clicked shut and the cheering died down. The remaining three prisoners inwardly cringed, each wondering if he would be next. Ruki turned to Aoi, and walked over to him. Aoi purred as Ruki licked his collarbone slowly and sensually. This made the remaining three even more wary of Ruki. Aoi looked nothing but dark and scary to them, yet Ruki had this man wrapped around his finger. Of course, what Ruki said next worried them even more.   
“Your turn to choose.”   
Aoi’s full lips quirked into a smile as he detached himself from Ruki and went straight for Ruiza. Ruiza shrank away. He could see Asagi reaching out for him, trying to protect him, but the pirates on guard saw that coming a mile away. They began dragging Asagi out of reach. Aoi grabbed Ruiza’s arm and hauled him to his feet.   
“Now your all mine and I want to see all of you,” Aoi crooned. Ruiza tried to pull away when he felt a tug on the waistband of his pants. That didn’t discourage Aoi, though. “Take it all off, right here,” he commanded. “Such beauty shouldn’t be hidden.” Ruiza didn’t move at first. Then he took a deep breath and lifted his shirt over his head, revealing the smooth, pale flesh beneath. He kicked off his shoes and socks. Finally, he removed his pants and underwear at the same time. Ruiza stood there completely naked. Still, his gaze did not falter as he looked back at Aoi. The man’s dark eyes roamed over his body, taking in every detail, as was every eye on the ship with the exception of Uruha, who looked away respectfully.  
Aoi moved closer to place his hands on Ruiza’s hips. Ruiza didn’t move, just met Aoi’s gaze defiantly. He didn’t even twitch as Aoi’s hands slid around back and began squeezing his butt.   
“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? Too feisty,” Aoi mused as he stepped away.   
“On your hands and knees, now!” Aoi commanded and Ruiza hesitantly obeyed. This didn’t look like it was going anywhere good, but there seemed to be no way out of this.   
When Ruiza had done as he was told, Aoi smirked, and straddled his back.   
“Alright, giddyup pony!”  
“Are you serious?” Ruiza laughed. Aoi simply slapped the blonde’s behind to prove that he was, in fact, quite serious. Ruiza complied and crawled around the deck a bit, though the aim of humiliating him was far from accomplished as he was still giggling over the absurdity of the request. Eventually, the laugher wore off and he didn’t feel like playing along any more.  
“Ugh,” He groaned. “You’re too fat.” With that he sat down sending Aoi sprawling onto the floor. Everyone burst into laughter, everyone except Aoi. Aoi was livid. He promptly picked himself off the ground. His voice cut sharply through the mood of mirth, bringing silence in its wake.   
“Hide-Zou! Hiroki! Break him.”

“You can have him first,” offered Hide-Zou. Hiroki didn’t argue. He stepped forward slowly and menacingly. Ruiza knew that the fun and games were over. He couldn’t joke his way out this time. Asagi seemed to realize this too because he began to thrash wildly, trying to get free to do something, anything, to save his beloved from the suffering they both knew awaited him.   
Hiroki simply looked between the two and smirked. To everyone’s surprise, he brought Ruiza over to Asagi.   
“Restrain him,” Hiroki instructed and one of the other nearby pirates began to bind Ruiza’s hands behind his back. When that task was completed, Hiroki drew a thin dagger and reached for Ruiza.   
There was a scuffle as pirates jumped to restrain Uruha, who had made a desperate attempt to help his friend. Still, unimpeded, Hiroki grabbed Ruiza’s hair, positioning his face to hover just over Asagi’s, close but not quite touching.  
“I see the connection between you two,” Hiroki commented. “I need only hurt one to torture both.”   
Asagi and Ruiza locked gazes, trying to give each other strength. Asagi could see the terror in Ruiza’s eyes could feel his panting breaths ghosting across his face. Still, nothing prepared him for the moment soft breaths were replaced with a downpour of blood as Hiroki’s dagger stabbed through one of Ruiza’s cheeks and into the next. Ruiza bled freely as Hiroki passed off his knife to be cleaned, hand still buried in blonde locks.   
Asagi’s tears mixed with Ruiza’s blood. Asagi experienced horror beyond his worst nightmare. Ruiza experienced pain beyond tears or screams.   
Then Hiroki wrenched Ruiza away. There would be no time to comfort each other. Ruiza stuttered and spit out blood, which fortunately was not too muchbas Hiroki had expertly avoided major vessels. Still, there was little respite, only enough time for Hiroki to free his cock and shove it into Ruiza’s abused mouth. Using the grip, he had on the other man’s hair, Hiroki fucked Ruiza’s throat. As he felt himself about to climax, he pulled back and released inside of the injured mouth.   
“Okay Hide-zou. He’s yours.”

Ruiza sat whimpering faintly as semen leaked out of the holes in his cheeks, burning horrifically.   
“I’m not as creative as Hiroki, so I guess I’ll just take up where he left off.”  
Hide-Zou hauled Ruiza back over to Asagi. When the two were re-united, Ruiza let go and sobbed into Asagi’s shoulder. That later wished desperately that his hands were free so that he could hold the other. As it was, a kiss to the temple was all he could give.   
A hand intruded into their space. Hide-Zou wiped some blood off Ruiza’s cheek and used it to lube up his cock. He muscled Ruiza into his desired position. He was now straddling Asagi’s legs, pressed right up against him. Then he pushed in with no preparation whatsoever. Every time he thrust into Ruiza, Asagi could feel it, knew just how mercilessly hard Hide-Zou was fucking his boyfriend. He could hear Ruiza’s choked cries of agony right in his ear. He tried not to be sick.   
Ruiza, meanwhile, closed his eyes and tried to draw some comfort from Asagi’s closeness. The pain was terrible, but he tried to be strong, tried not to let Asagi know just how much it hurt. Still, he had a feeling that his beloved knew anyway. Hiroki had been right. There was a connection between Ruiza and Asagi. They had been together for years and, by now, they could hide nothing from each other.   
Finally Hide-Zou came, filling Ruiza’s raw passage. When he came down from his euphoria he simply pulled out and walked off. Ruiza didn’t move.

To make matters worse Ruki spoke up. “Tero? Do you want to get in on the action?”  
Tero nodded. “It’d like to give that sweet ass another go.” Tero stared straight onto Uruha’s frightened eyes, still swimming with tears of sympathy. Tero swooped in, pinning the defenseless Uruha to the floor.   
“I want to see your pretty face this time,” Tero’s voice was saccharine sweet. He forced Uruha’s legs open and shoved his fingers inside. The blonde gasped as the fingers tore at his insides, starting the blood flowing again.   
“Nothing like natural lube,” Tero commented as he opened his pants.   
“Oh god, not again,” Uruha whispered.  
Tero just smiled and plunged into the soft body beneath him. Uruha let out a cry, but it was cut short. Tero’s hands flew forward and closed around Uruha’s neck. Brown eyes went wide. Long fingers clawed at Tero’s hands, frantically at first, but then stopped. Uruha stopped fighting and waited for the end. At least now the pain would stop. He waited, and waited… The pain was still there. Tero kept Uruha on the brink of unconsciousness, lost in a hazy world of pain and fear, and he loved every minute of it. Tero kept his eyes locked with Uruha’s the entire time, reveling in the agony he saw in them. He was in a haze of his own, one of pure pleasure. Uruha’s body was so deliciously supple and yielding as he plunged his cock in as deeply as he could. The torturous pain caused those gorgeous thighs to clench around him as he allowed Uruha more air. Finally, Tero removed his hands from Uruha’s throat, and was rewarded with the sound of panting and the occasional soft, pained whine. He was close, so close. He could feel release building in his stomach. Uruha slapped both hands over his mouth to spare his friends from hearing him scream when his insides were flooding with hot, stinging seed. Tero then pulled out and shoved his dick in Uruha’s face.   
“You know what to do.”  
Uruha quickly lapped his tormentor clean. The sooner he finished the sooner this would be over.

As it turned out, it had only begun. No one had noticed Ruki slip away, but now he stumbled into view pulling something behind him. There was a collective gasp of shock. Why had Ruki hauled Yomi’s corpse all the way over here? Ruki motioned for Ruiza to be brought. Ruki’s henchmen did as they were told, wrenching Ruiza away from Asagi and bringing him to Ruki. Even the pirates looked taken aback when Ruki began to strip the body. Then a whisper of shock traveled through all assembled when Ruki turned the body over and it became obvious where he was going with this. Being left face-down had caused the blood to pool, resulting in a death erection.   
Ruiza became frantic. He squirmed and kicked with all of his strength but to no avail. It took four men to do it, but Ruiza was soon impaled on the cold, dead penis. He screamed in horror, still straining to escape the death inside him. He felt a soft caress to his hair and opened his eyes. He wished he hadn’t. Ruki was right there, face centimeters away. He tried to shrink away, but it was no use.   
“Awww, don’t fret my Ruiza-bitch. I promise you’ll come for me before long.”  
Ruki motioned again and Uruha was carried over. Ruki grasped the newcomer’s chin and said softly, “You’ll make him come won’t you, with that lovely mouth of yours?”  
Uruha didn’t answer. He knew it was a command, not a request. He silently obeyed, moving gingerly over to position himself, doing his best to ignore his friend’s dead body. As soon as he was within reach, Ruiza grabbed him, in a frenzied attempt to feel something friendlier than restraining hands and dead flesh.   
“You have to let me do this,” Uruha said. “The sooner I start, the sooner this will end.”   
Ruiza shook his head because his mouth hurt too much to talk.   
“Just focus on me. Imagine I’m Asagi.”  
Ruiza glanced at his boyfriend. Asagi had clearly fainted. Ruiza at least felt comforted that he wouldn’t have to see this. He gasped in surprise when he felt Uruha’s hand on his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to do as Uruha had suggested but he simply couldn’t. Uruha felt entirely different from Asagi. Fortunately, his body still seemed to respond to Uruha’s ministrations and soon he was fully erect.   
His breath caught as Uruha’s mouth engulfed him. Ruiza ran his fingers through Uruha’s soft, fine hair and across the smooth, warm skin of his back. For a moment, he could forget where he was, but he was literally jolted back to reality. He felt Uruha’s groan of pain vibrate through his cock. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Ruki was now thrusting into Uruha. Now each of Ruki’s thrusts rammed Ruiza even farther down Uruha’s throat. He squeezed the other man’s shoulder questioningly. He hoped Uruha wasn’t choking. To his relief Uruha returned the gesture. Ruiza let himself got lost in sensation again. He focused with all his might on the Uruha’s warmth, his movements, his softness, blocking out the cold and pain and death as best he could. Finally, he came. Uruha swallowed and pulled back to rest his head on Ruiza’s thigh.   
The world rushed back into Ruiza’s consciousness. He once again became aware that he was straddling a corpse, that his friend was being raped before his eyes. He fought back tears, knowing they would burn if they touched his wounds. All he could do was hold Uruha’s hand as he cried for both of them, his tears leaving streaks in the blood still splattered over his face. Ruiza wished he could just pass out like Asagi, even be dead like Yomi. Just as long as he didn’t have to suffer and see his friends suffer. All of a sudden, Uruha’s grip on his hand tightened and he turned his face into Ruiza’s thigh to muffle his cry of pain.   
Finally, Ruki pulled out of Uruha, but he motioned for Ruiza to be brought to him. Ruiza felt the now-flaccid cock slip out of him. Still he had an idea of what Ruki wanted and he didn’t like it one bit.   
His suspicions were conformed when Ruki gestured to his bloodied dick and said, “Your turn.” A shiver ran down Ruiza’s spine as he began to lick up Uruha’s blood. He finished the job, but it took every bit of willpower not to vomit. 

After that, Ruki seemed to have had his fill of them. Ruiza was released though his guards stayed close. He noticed with disgust that many of them had blatant erections. He tried to ignore it and make his way back over to Uruha, gathering the other man’s abused form into his arms. Uruha nestled up close, wrapping his arms around Ruiza as well, still crying softly. They just lay there on the deck clinging to each other, hoping it was all over, at least for now. 

Finally, the door opened. Kai was weak from crying. He had heard his friends being tortured the entire time, yet he could do nothing about it. He remained tied up, Reita fast asleep. Now that the door was open, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go out and see the condition of the other three survivors. 

“Hey lazy-ass! Get out here,” came Ruki’s voice. Reita woke with a start and rubbed his eyes. He stumbled over to untie Kai as limbs, and pulled him roughly to his feet when that was done. Kai lurched outside and stopped. It was worse than he could have ever imagined. Asagi lay motionless nearby, hopefully only unconscious, his face covered in blood. Somehow Yomi’s body had ended up on deck. Kai noticed that the crotch area of the body was bloodied. Then Kai saw Ruiza and Uruha. They were huddled together. Both were a mess of blood and semen. At that moment Kai realized why Yomi’s body must be here. He vomited bile. Reita had gone easy on him. Said man edged away from Kai in case he happened to be pointing toward him next time he threw up. Kai couldn’t help but feel like an utter failure. He had led his crew to ruin.


	7. I’m a weak man, it seems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each sailor comes to terms with his pirate nemesis.

Kai pulled at his bonds experimentally. He was chained to what was now Reita’s bed. Each of the senior pirates had claimed one of the surviving crew as his own personal plaything. Kai was eternally grateful that Reita chose him. He wasn’t as bad as the others, and as much as hated to admit it, the blonde turned him on beyond all reason. He was strong and aggressive and commanding. He was exactly what Kai had been craving.   
The door banged open, making him jump in surprise. Evening light flooded the room before it swung closed behind Reita, who flopped down on the mattress, then tuned over on his side cuddling up to Kai.   
“You smell.”  
“Well if you’d unchain me, I’d be more than happy to bathe,” Kai replied indignantly. “It’s not as though you smell like roses either.”  
Reita seemed to contemplate for a moment. He got up and snatched the keys.   
“We’ll both take a shower then. That way I can supervise you…and perhaps have some fun while I’m at it.”   
Kai’s heart leapt at Reita’s implication. He hated how he reacted to this man. Once the bonds were off, Reita led Kai to the bathroom. Kai was already naked, but Reita’s body was about to be revealed for the first time. The blonde pulled off his shirt, uncovering muscular arms and tight abs. Then he removed his pants: strong legs and a perfect ass. Kai knew he was getting hard. His suspicions were confirmed when Reita glanced at his crotch and smirked. He felt ashamed and embarrassed, yet that fact turned him on even more. He held his breath as Reita reached back to untie the strip of cloth tied around his face. Finally, Kai could see all of the other man, and he indulged in a smirk of his own. He could see why Reita wore the noseband. With his small, even cute, nose uncovered, he looked far less threatening. Reita turned on the water and led Kai into the shower.   
It felt so good to have the warm water washing over his sore, tired body. He was abruptly pushed out of the stream and against the shower wall. Two slicked fingers slid inside him. It felt like Reita had used soap as lubrication. Kai gasped as the fingers stretched him. At the same moment, Reita had leaned forward and began to suck on Kai’s neck, marking him, claiming him. It felt so exhilarating to be dominated like this. Kai couldn’t help but groan in protest when Reita pulled his fingers out and raised his head. He was soon silenced when Reita’s eyes locked with his. There was a moment in which the two just stood there, breathing heavily, tension thick in the air. Then the moment shattered. Reita sheathed himself inside Kai in one swift stroke.   
Kai cried out and dug his fingers into Reita’s hips trying to cope with the pain he felt as Reita continued to thrust into him. The blonde grunted in frustration at the resistance. Fearing that he might anger his captor, Kai removed his hands from Reita’s hips and began pumping his own length. Reita seemed to be fine with this because, to Kai’s surprise, he leaned in for a kiss. Kai moaned in sheer pleasure. A steady rhythm had been established, and Reita’s kisses were perfect. When he fought for dominance, Reita didn’t give him an inch. Soon, Kai’s hand was slick with his own precum.   
He was getting close. He wanted Reita to go over the edge with him. He removed his hand from his cock and reached around Reita’s body. Reita broke away from their kiss to gasp in surprise when he felt Kai’s fingers slide into him. He instinctively pulled away from Kai’s hand but could only go so far.  
“Get your hand out of my…Oh god…” Reita began, but he never finished his demand. Kai had thrust his fingers into his prostate. From that moment, Reita stayed silent, apart from blissful moans. His pace grew frenetic as he neared climax. Kai felt Reita’s body clench around his fingers and warm cum fill him. It was enough to bring him to orgasm as well. They clung together for support as they came down from their high. When they felt close to normal again, they pulled out of each other.   
They then proceeded to wash each other off. Kai had so many thoughts spinning in his head, so many things he wanted to say but he got the feeling that Reita wasn’t much of a talker, so he kept silent. Uruha hadn’t been very talkative at the beginning of their relationship either. Kai winced at the thought of Uruha despite that fact that Reita’s hands washing his hair felt heavenly.   
“Did I hurt you?” Reita inquired.  
“No, I was just thinking about Uruha. I don’t suppose your boss intended to be nice to him when he dragged him away.”  
Reita grimaced at the thought as well. “I’ve known Ruki for years and I’ve always thought he’s crazy. Now I know he is, but crazy or not, he’s a genius, and he’s never steered us wrong.”  
“I don’t know if I’m a genius but, until now, I’ve never steered my crew wrong either.”

~o0o~

Uruha shrank into the corner. He seemed to be willing himself to melt into the wall. The floor creaked beneath Ruki’s weight as he advanced closer to the shivering form. He knew his eyes must be glazed over with mad lust. He didn’t know what had come over him. Once he touched this beautiful man, all he wanted was more of him. No matter how hard he tried to debauch and sully him, Uruha still seemed absolutely pure and innocent. Somewhere in his back of his mind Ruki wondered, if he bathed himself in this angel’s blood, would he become angel-pure again himself?   
He stretched out a hand to touch the flushed cheeks before him. Uruha shuddered but Ruki kept reaching. Finally, fingers caressed skin and drew back. Like a holy relic at a demon’s touch, Uruha’s skin burned with heat.  
“Shit!” Ruki cursed as he grabbed blonde hair and forced Uruha onto his stomach. He checked the other’s entrance. His fears were confirmed. Uruha’s wounds were infected and he was ablaze with fever. The poor man was sobbing into his hands, thinking he was going to be raped yet again. To be honest, Ruki had intended to do just that. He couldn’t now, and the horror of yesterday’s events began to permeate his consciousness. What was he thinking?   
This was supposed to be all about his group, his friends, and their success and prestige. It was as though he’d been possessed the moment he saw Uruha. Now he began to return to his senses. He realized that Uruha faced a slow, painful death, and it was his fault. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing this treasure now that he had found it. Was this what people called love?  
“Where is the medicine kept?” Ruki asked softly. Uruha’s crying quieted and he turned to look at Ruki as though he had grown a second head, but he wasn’t about to question his tormentor’s moment of kindness, so he told him what he wanted to know.   
Ruki simply nodded and went to get the needed supplies. He got both an oral and topical antibiotic, as well as some sterile wipes, and made his way back to Uruha. The pretty blonde was curled into a ball and shivering. He poked his head out when he heard Ruki approaching.   
“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Ruki said, as he unchained Uruha from the bed frame. Then he helped Uruha to his feet and let the taller man lean on him as they made their way to the bathroom. Once there, Ruki found a clean cloth to wipe away the blood and sweat covering Uruha’s skin. Uruha watched his every move with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. Ruki knew he had been terribly cruel, but now he was trying to be gentle, especially as he tended to the inner thighs and around the entrance. He tried to ignore the disgusting odor, but it was difficult. Still he tried his best as it was, after all, his own semen that was mostly responsible for the smell. When the skin was clean, Ruki rolled up his sleeves and washed Uruha’s hair as well. He was much more relaxed under Ruki’s hands now, and Ruki thought he liked this much more than the fearful tension. The outside of Uruha was clean, but Ruki knew that the worst of the mess would be inside.   
“Uruha?” Uruha looked at Ruki in surprise. The shorter man had never used his name before. “I have to clean inside of you, so the infection doesn’t get worse.”  
Uruha nodded, a mix of emotions evident in his face. He was so confused at Ruki’s sudden kindness, and also terrified at the prospect of this man mucking about inside his body again. Still, he got in his hands and knees and let Ruki do as he would.   
Ruki covered his fingers with one of the wipes, and slid them inside. Uruha whimpered. He was very sensitive now. Ruki tried to be careful. The stench was almost unbearable but, he cleaned as thoroughly as he could.   
Just then, Uruha jumped and let out a tiny squeak, surprising Ruki, making him jump as well. Ruki realized that he must have rubbed up against Uruha’s prostate. He proceeded cautiously but continued, causing Uruha to draw in a sharp breath. Before long, Ruki was finished cleaning. However, Uruha was left panting on the floor, fully erect. Ruki realized that he had never seen Uruha turned on like this before. He looked lovely, eyes clouded with lust, cock hard and weeping.   
“Don’t worry. I won’t leave you like that.”  
Ruki pulled Uruha close and wrapped a hand around his dick. Uruha moaned softly and let his head fall back against Ruki’s shoulder. This was so much better than forcing sex on Uruha. He was far more beautiful in the midst of pleasure than he was in pain. Ruki was sure now that he must have caught an angel. He could tell Uruha was close to orgasm. His hips were bucking into Ruki’s hand. His eyes were squeezed shut, hands clawing at Ruki’s thighs. He was so vocal too, moaning like the whore Ruki kept claiming he was. Uruha came, though it was not Ruki’s name he cried out but Kai’s.   
Ruki cleaned up and washed his hands as Uruha lay in orgasmic afterglow. So, it was the Captain that made this sweet angel loose. Ruki couldn’t help but feel jealous. He had naturally taken the captain’s quarters as his own, so he could snoop all he wanted.   
A little smile graced his lips when he glanced over at the bed. Uruha must have had sex on it many times. He went and opened the dresser. His suspicions were confirmed when he found Uruha-sized clothes in among the smaller garments. He pulled out a t-shirt and some cotton pants and then looked for underwear. He pulled some out but discovered something interesting at the bottom of the drawer. He pulled out the sheet of paper. It was a nude drawing of Uruha, though his private parts were covered.   
“Sakito, the man that was with me in engineering, the one you killed… He drew that for Kai’s birthday.” Uruha stood, leaning against the doorframe.   
Ruki glanced between Uruha and the portrait a few times before tossing the paper back where he found it and shutting the drawer.   
“It’s good, but I think you look better in real life.”  
Uruha couldn’t help but blush. “That’s a high complement from someone who’s only seen me on the worst day of my life. First, Kai broke up with me, and then you showed up.”  
Ruki was taken aback. “He broke up with you!?” Ruki handed Uruha the clothes. He quickly put them on, eager to cover up. “What an idiot. Why’d he do it?”  
It was Uruha’s turn to be taken aback. First this guy tortures him and treats him like trash; now he’s putting him on a pedestal. It made no sense.   
“He said,” Uruha began slowly, “that we weren’t right for each other, and that he couldn’t appreciate me properly.”  
Ruki smirked and went to slip an arm around Uruha’s waist. “I guess he’s right then. I appreciate you though.”  
Uruha grimaced and pushed him away. “You have an interesting way of showing it. Last I checked, when you care about someone, you’re not supposed to kill that person’s friends and then publicly rape him.”  
Ruki cringed. He knew all too well that Uruha was right but… “I had to do those things.”  
Uruha’s eyes blazed with anger. “You had to? Why the hell was any of that necessary?”  
“I had to kill your friends because the more of you there are, the higher the chance of a successful rebellion.” Ruki’s gaze faltered. “And I had to rape you because…because I’m a weak man, it seems. I couldn’t control my lust for you.”  
A disdainful “hm” was all the response Ruki got. They both stood silently for a few moments.   
“Let me help you to the bed,” Ruki mumbled. Uruha took his hand without a word, and they made their way over to the bed. Uruha sat down with a wince. Ruki helped him into a position that would take the weight off his injuries. Then, he went and got a glass of water and a dose of medicine. Uruha took it without comment before settling down under the blankets. He was asleep within minutes, exhausted from his ordeal.   
Ruki sat on the edge of the bed to watch his sleeping angel.   
“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss Uruha’s cheek. “I’m very sorry I hurt you.”

~o0o~

Ruiza pushed Aoi away for what seemed the thousandth time. Couldn’t that idiot see he was busy? He filled his mouth with his makeshift water and mouthwash mixture, swished and spit. He had been trying to do this about every hour.   
“It’s sweet of you to keep your breath fresh for me,” Aoi whispered in his ear.   
“Fuck off, bastard! I already let you watch me in the shower.”   
Aoi pouted. “I had to make sure you wouldn’t get away.”  
This earned the brunette a glare. “You didn’t have to jack off while you did it, though.”  
“I couldn’t help it. You’re just too sexy for your own good.”  
Ruiza didn’t honor that with a response. He just pushed past Aoi and lay down on the bed. Aoi had chosen Uruha’s room, and the bedding still smelled like him. Ruiza was fortunate that he was allowed to roam the room freely. He didn’t suppose Uruha had been as lucky, and his wounds were far worse.   
Ruiza groaned as Aoi lay down next to him. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”  
Aoi grabbed his hair and turned his head to face him. “You know, I’m going to get what I want sooner or later.”  
“I’m in no condition to give you anything right now.”  
Aoi’s hand massaged Ruiza’s crotch. “I know one part of you that’s fully functional.”  
Ruiza’s raised an eyebrow. “What am I supposed to do with that?” he asked incredulously.   
“Let me taste it, of course.”  
Ruiza contemplated the request. “If I let you, will you leave me alone?”  
“I might.” The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to give in. The silent battle drew on for a good 20 seconds. Finally, Ruiza sighed, and pulled out his penis.   
“Just get it over with.”  
Aoi smirked and began to stroke the blonde to full hardness. Ruiza lay back and shut his eyes. To Aoi’s delight, Ruiza was soon panting and writhing beneath him. He squeezed Ruiza’s thighs through his pants as he sucked on him. Ruki and Tero seemed to love Uruha’s thighs, but Aoi liked these better. They were slimmer and firmer. Ruiza began to make soft keening noises and his hands gripped the blankets. He must be close. Aoi took him deeper into his throat. His lovely pet tasted wonderful. He wanted more. Ruiza moaned loudly and gasped for breath. Then Aoi’s mouth was flooded with salty seed; however, his blissful moment was ruined. As he came, Ruiza most definitely moaned, “Asagi.” 

~o0o~

The ache was terrible. He wished he could sleep, but he couldn’t. His arms were numb. Tero had tied them to the ceiling hours ago. Ruiza’s blood still stained his skin. Asagi wished he could just die. The only thing that kept him going was that he knew his death would break Ruiza completely. He was so proud of his beloved for staying strong. He wished he hadn’t fainted, leaving Ruiza to face torture alone. ‘Not alone,’ Asagi reminded himself. Uruha had been with him. He saw them together when he came to. He hoped that Ruiza was alright. Uruha might be dead already. He had looked so pale when Ruki dragged him away.   
The shower stopped running. That meant that Tero was coming back soon. So far, he had just ignored Asagi. He seemed to be miffed that he had gotten last dibs. Still, Tero was creative. He’d figure out something amusing to do, hopefully later rather than sooner.   
Unfortunately, it was looking more like sooner. Tero walked out of the bathroom completely naked. He strode seductively over to Asagi. This man obviously had no trouble with insecurity, nor did he need to. He was slim and lithe, yet muscular. His body was every bit as feline as his eyes. He would have captivated anyone else. Asagi, however, just wanted to run. This was bad. He shuddered as Tero reached out and groped his crotch shamelessly.   
“You’re a strong top, aren’t you?” Asagi wasn’t fooled by the conversational tone. “I had the hardest time trying to figure out what to do with you. I couldn’t even picture you submitting to me. It seemed almost absurd.” Tero undid Asagi’s pants, pulled him out and began stroking at a leisurely pace. “I’d have preferred Uruha, or your pretty Ruiza, as I usually top as well.” Asagi hated the fact that his body was responding so predictably. Tero turned and twined his arms around his prey’s neck, rubbing his ass against the other’s hard cock. “Unfortunately for you, I’m a switch.”  
Asagi really wanted to die now as Tero coated his fingers in saliva and began to prepare himself. He made a good show of it too, moaning and bucking his hips.   
Once he was satisfied with his preparations, he took Asagi’s dick with both hands and guided it into himself. Asagi tried to back away, move, do anything but his feet barely touched the floor. He was totally helpless. After having been with Ruiza for so long, Tero’s body felt infinitely foreign. Tero wrapped his arms around Asagi’s back, giving him more leverage to bury Asagi even deeper inside.   
“Please stop!” Asagi felt dirty, like he was betraying Ruiza, yet there was nothing he could do. Tero simply moaned and began to stroke himself. Would it ever end? No matter what Asagi did or said, Tero ignored it. He was near tears by the time he felt himself getting close. He was thoroughly torn, his body in ecstasy, his soul in agony. Tero came. His body clenched and Asagi tried to hold back with all his might.   
He couldn’t let Tero win! The pressure subsided and Tero began to back off. But then he slammed his body back again catching Asagi off guard and was rewarded. Asagi came deep inside of him screaming more from anger than pleasure. Tero’s breath hitched as he released Asagi’s member. He stalked back into the bathroom. Asagi was now alone with his guilt. He let himself weep with frustration as he whispered, “I’m sorry, Ruiza.”


	8. It’s about honor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Stockholm syndrome!

Ruki woke to a knock on the door. He considered not answering it. After a few hours of dealing with obligatory concerns, he had slipped into bed beside Uruha. Sometime between when he went to sleep and when he awoke, the two of them had shifted so that their bodies were deliciously entwined. Uruha’s fever seemed to have gone down as he slept and now he was not burning hot, just pleasantly warm. The knock came again and Ruki decided he’d better answer it.   
He grudgingly disentangled himself, dragging himself out of bed and back into his pants. He opened the door to see a couple of guys from engineering waiting on the other side. “Well?” Ruki already knew what they were here for and it didn’t make him happy.  
“We’re having engine trouble,” one of the men confirmed Ruki’s suspicions. He simply nodded and went to wake Uruha, shaking him gently.   
“Come on Kai, five more minuets,” the sleepy blonde whined.   
Ruki couldn’t help but smile at how cute Uruha was being. Then he noticed his men giving him a strange look and realized that they were wondering if he was going soft. It pained him, but he felt he had no choice. He forced his smile to transform into a malevolent grin and slapped Uruha across the face yelling, “Get up, you lazy whore!”   
Uruha woke with a start and his expression hardened when realization dawned on him.   
“They need you in engineering.”  
Uruha shot Ruki a frosty look, but climbed off the bed and walked over to the waiting men. Ruki noted with relief that he was not limping nearly as much.  
Just as he was about to shut the door, he saw a hand snake over to grope Uruha’s bottom.   
“Hey,” he called angrily, surprising even himself. Now the others were all looking at him for an explanation. His mind scrabbled for something to say, just so long as it wasn’t the truth, “I suppose I’ll have to supervise this.” He walked over to slip an arm around Uruha possessively. “This is my pet. I won’t have you touching it without my permission.”   
The pair nodded and apologized. 

The four of them proceeded to engineering, Ruki hanging back leading Uruha by his arm. As they walked, Ruki wallowed in guilt. He felt terrible for dehumanizing Uruha again. Was it worth keeping up appearances? He couldn’t say at this point, but couldn’t let this rest either, so he compromised. He caught Uruha’s eye and mouthed, “Sorry.” Uruha’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment. He studied Ruki. Then, judging his request for forgiveness to be genuine, nodded. A smile commandeered Ruki’s face, and the smile only grew when the corners of Uruha’s mouth rose.   
Ruki’s breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to stop. Uruha’s smile had to be the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, and he knew right then that he would surely die if he didn’t see that smile every day for the rest of his life.   
They began descending into the engine room, so Ruki begrudgingly resumed his poker face. All eyes on were on them as they entered. He let Uruha go to do what he needed to do, but stayed near the door, keeping a watchful eye on him. Ruki’s own chief engineer explained the problem while Uruha listened carefully, scowling more and more. He held up a hand after a while and popped open a nearby panel, muttering something about stupid incompetents. Many of the men crowded around to watch him work. Ruki edged over to watch too.   
Uruha’s fingers worked deftly. Ruki had no idea what he was doing. It looked freakishly complicated. The crowd followed when the blonde moved to the computer bank to press buttons and twist knobs seemingly at lightning speed. Then, they moved back to the open panel. Ruki watched raptly. Uruha was utterly amazing as he performed complex operations as though he were tying his shoes. The other engineers seemed equally impressed.   
Abruptly, Uruha shut the panel and turned. “I’d advise you to read the engine manual.” Uruha pointed to a positively gigantic book sitting on a desk in the adjacent corner. “This wouldn’t have even been a problem if you hadn’t tried to figure it out on your own.” The crowd parted as he walked back to Ruki. He looked at the ground and said softly, “I’m ready to go, master.” It took all of Ruki’s self-control not to let his shock show. He hid behind a smirk and said, “Of course, my pet.” For good measure, he licked Uruha’s neck and reached around to squeeze his butt. He made sure to keep his eyes on the onlookers, mocking them. This beauty had just shown them all up, but Ruki had conquered even him. He then walked out leaving Uruha to follow of his own accord. He desperately hoped he would. To his relief he could hear Uruha’s footsteps. They continued that way until they reached Ruki’s room. Aoi was walking back to his room coming from the opposite direction. Ruki waved at him and stepped away from the door. Uruha played along perfectly and opened the door for him. Aoi’s jaw dropped. Ruki just grinned and petted Uruha’s bowed head before going into the room, Uruha following close behind.  
When they were in private again, they stood looking at each other for a long moment. Ruki’s face twitched. Uruha pursed his lips. Neither lasted long before dissolving into laugher.   
Uruha was doubled over and Ruki was actually kneeling on the floor. Ruki gasped for breath and tried to say something, but all that came out was more laughter. Uruha gingerly sat down beside him to let his mirth wear itself out.   
“Did they look as shocked as I thought they would?” Uruha gasped between giggles.   
Ruki managed a nod then mustered the fortitude to say, “Did you see Aoi’s face?” Uruha shook his head. “His jaw hit the ground when you opened the door for me.” The other giggled, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he did so. Ruki was sure that was the prettiest sound he’d ever heard. 

“You know, I kinda liked it.” Uruha’s voice was barely a whisper.   
Ruki chuckled. “What? You’ve never pranked people before?”  
“That’s not what I mean.” Uruha’s face was completely serious now. “I mean that I liked submitting to you.”  
Ruki just stared, unable to form a coherent sentence. Uruha continued.  
“As terrible as you were to me, I see now that there is somebody else under it and I see that your feelings for me are genuine and…I can’t deny that I have feelings…of some sort…for you too.”  
“But, submitting to me…” Ruki couldn’t quite wrap his brain around this sudden change.   
“I can’t explain it. The only thing I know is that calling you master and having you claim me like you did, went straight to my dick.”  
Ruki sighed, running his hands over his own face to bury them in his dreadlocks. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”  
“Why did you take over this ship?”  
Ruki debated whether to tell Uruha. He knew it might not be a good idea, but, despite Uruha’s submission to him, Ruki knew he was really as much at Uruha’s mercy as Uruha was at his. Looking at him, his expectant gaze, the way his head was cocked slightly to the side, Ruki felt all defenses crumble to dust. 

“We want to extort your company, or the Americans, whoever will pay up. If they don’t give us what we ask in two weeks, well, 12 days now, we’re going to jump ship with the bow pointed straight for Okinawa’s capital.”  
Uruha gasped. “But…how could you do something like that! Thousands of people will die!”  
“I’m banking on getting paid. The authorities don’t want people to die any more than you and I do. They’ll pay us, you’ll see.”  
“So, you did this for money?” Uruha was looking disgusted. Ruki fought to justify his actions.  
“No! It isn’t about the money at all. It’s about honor!”  
Uruha looked confused.  
“I want my group to be the most feared pirates in the world. This operation will make that a reality. Reita, Aoi, Tero, all of us gave up everything we had for this dream. It’s all we have. It’s all we are.”  
Uruha was silent for a long moment in which he studied Ruki, seemingly looking into his very soul.   
“I understand,” he said.   
Relief flooded though Ruki’s body and he leaned toward Uruha.  
Against his lips Ruki whispered, “You really are an angel.” Then he was drowning in warmth and light and he drank of it deeply, willing it to fill him entirely. He clung to his angel as though by holding on tightly, he could save his soul from damnation. Uruha held him too, crushing their bodies together as if they could melt into one being if they were to but will it. Ruki’s right hand tangled in strands of spun gold, his left caressing polished ivory. His thighs clutched soft hips, a welcome contrast to the hard floor on which they knelt, the cold hard reality that brought them to this place.   
His angel was so soft, so sweet. Ruki wanted more of him. He whisked off the fabric separating his hands from soft skin. Two shirts fluttered to the ground. Uruha moaned into Ruki’s mouth at the friction of their bare chests. Ruki swallowed the moan greedily. It was the nectar of life to him. He pushed Uruha slowly until he lay on his back, Ruki still atop him, still devouring his mouth.   
But then Ruki’s mouth left his. “I want to taste all of you,” Ruki’s husky voice ground out. The predatory look was back in his eyes as he stripped Uruha completely. He took a moment to take in the scenery. His sweet angel’s legs were spread wantonly, his eyes hooded and glazed over with lust, lips parted, skin flushed. Ruki swooped in and consumed him. An unabashed moan tore through the air when Ruki began to suck vigorously on the column of flesh in his mouth. An echoing moan vibrated down Uruha’s cock. Ruki’s fingernails dug into the delicate skin of Uruha’s hips. He felt the dick in his mouth twitch, so he went even further, reaching up to pinch lovely pink nipples. He felt Uruha’s chest heave with deep, impassioned breaths. Ruki soon had to move his hands back to the hips though as they began to thrust forward of their own accord. His angel was so close. He could literally taste it. He lowered a hand to squeeze Uruha’s balls. Uruha screamed out for all that might hear, the angel proclaiming which mortal had pulled him from heaven. Ruki’s mouth was flooded with his love’s essence. He swallowed most of it. As for the rest, he crawled back up Uruha’s body, locking lips with him. The blonde didn’t protest when his mouth filled with his own flavor. He swallowed all of it and lapped the last drops off Ruki’s face, then lay back panting. He was still descending from the heavens. Ruki wanted to rise to meet him. He straddled Uruha again and began to pump his member vigorously eyes never straying from Uruha’s face. It didn’t take long. He was moaning and gasping almost immediately. He could already feel his stomach tightening. He leaned forward as he came, spilling over Uruha’s chest. 

Ruki planted his hands on the floor as he waited for normalcy to return. He was face to face with Uruha now.   
“And you call me a whore?” Uruha teased. “You should listen to the way you moan sometime.”  
“I don’t even care right now. I’m so happy.”   
“It was just your hand,” Uruha giggled.   
“No, that’s not it,” Ruki beamed. “When you came you called out my name.”  
“I suppose I did.” Ruki felt himself melting at the gentle, loving smile Uruha gave him. “Let’s shower okay?”   
Ruki nodded in agreement. “Yes, I think you’re in no position to call me a whore when you have cum all over your chest.”  
“It would seem you win…” Uruha laughed and then added, “…master.”  
Ruki grinned. “That’s right. You’re my whore.”

~o0o~

Aoi slammed the door angrily. He turned his glare to Ruiza who stood in front of the mirror, demurely fixing his hair. “Why can’t you act like that,” Aoi pointed at him accusingly.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about as per usual.”  
“Uruha was walking behind Ruki and then he even opened the door for him! He’s entirely trained after two days. What is Ruki doing right?”  
Ruiza sneered. “You were trying to train me? I thought I was training you.”  
Aoi’s mouth opened and shut lamely. Eventually he gave up trying to think of a comeback and went to sulk.   
Ruiza was smug on the outside, but he could feel himself slowly breaking. He had heard Asagi’s screams yesterday and it had taken every bit of his strength not to break down in front of Aoi. He wished so desperately to see the others.   
He was pleased to hear that Uruha was up and walking, but to hear that he had been broken… Uruha was so strong. Maybe it was just an act. Ruiza wished for that to be the case. If both Asagi and Uruha were defeated, that only left him and maybe Kai to put up a resistance. They couldn’t lose to these pirates…could they?


	9. I’ll help you with yours if you’ll help me with mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jui has a crazy plan to get his friends home.  
> Warning: Prostitution

“Okay, we’re getting some news in about the Kifujin situation. Hang on…” Jui was alert in an instant despite the fact that he hadn’t slept in three days. He hadn’t even been to work in two. His boss had told him to go home after the second time he had burst into tears for seemingly no reason. Now Jui sat in the same clothes he had worn to work days ago, waiting anxiously for news of his friends’ fates. He held his breath as the anchor looked up in preparation to report the findings.   
“We have just received a statement from the American government that it will not negotiate with terrorists and it urges Matina, the pirate group responsible, to surrender peacefully. The US navy has already begun a search for the Kifujin. They say that they will find it and bring the terrorists to justice. We have yet to receive any information from PS Company, the parent shipping firm of Kifujin. It is unknown at this time whether they will pay the ransom. That is all the information we have at this time. Stay tuned for further updates.”  
Jui felt a tear slip down his cheek and he curled up in his chair. He wished there was something he could do. He felt so helpless just sitting here waiting to find out which friends were alive and which were dead. It looked like all of them would be dead at this rate. The US military said it would find the Kifujin but it could be anywhere by now. Chances of finding the ship would be minuscule. Nobody knew where the ship was even headed. Was there anyone who would know?  
Jui thought about this. Who would know where the ship was headed? The pirates would know but it wasn’t like he could just ask one of them. He didn’t know even the first thing about finding pirates. “I suppose I’ll have to change that then,” Jui muttered to himself as he made his way to the computer.   
For the next 8 hours, Jui read everything he could find about Matina. The only useful things he found was that they were a fairly new group. The founder was said to be a young man in his mid-20s though no one knew his name. The members of the group also appeared to be young according to the survivors of the group’s attacks. There weren’t many survivors, however. He was surprised to find that most of the group seemed to be Japanese. This meant they wouldn’t stand out at all. They would surely be hard to find.   
Jui figured that they had to have had informants to pull off a job like this. They had probably been planning this for a while in the utmost secrecy. They had been pulling off small heists thus far, but each one was said to be neigh flawless. The first place to look would have to be PSC. There had to be an informant there. He looked at the personnel profiles that were available to him. He came up with two likely suspects. One was in charge of contracting and the other intra-continental shipping routes.   
This was it. This was something he could do about this situation. Jui hopped out of his chair and called Rame and Shun, explained his plan, and asked him if he would help. Each accepted. Jui went to make himself look presentable. He tried to look discrete though. 

After the three took the train to where the company headquarters was they waited for the workers to leave. It was getting to be about that time. Jui was banking on the tradition of salaried workers going out drinking after work. They waited about an hour before the workers started trickling out. These weren’t the guys though. Then, there they were. Jui and company followed at a distance. Good. They were going to a nearby izakaya. They went in a little after their quarry and were pleased when the waitress led them to the only open box, right next to the PS Company guys.   
Jui ordered a gin tonic, Shun a bottle of beer, and Rame decided on grapefruit chu-hi. Then they sat in silence listening. The business men chatted about normal things for the most part, nothing useful whatsoever. Still the three listeners stayed quiet except for ordering more drinks. Jui was pleasantly tipsy after two hours. There was still nothing though and he decided that they should probably go. He reached out for the call button to ask the waitress to bring the check. Then something caught his attention and he withdrew his hand. Someone had brought up the Kifujin with one of the suspects.   
“Hey Giru, you’re taking the whole Kifujin fiasco pretty well after you worked so hard to get the contract.”  
“Well…” Giru was silent for a moment. He was caught! “I am disappointed, but the company got most of the payment in advance, so I’d say PS Company benefited on the whole. Yes, we’ll lose one ship, but…”  
“Please can we talk about something different?” The other suspect pled, obviously miserable.   
“Sorry, Ruka,” the first man apologized. “I keep forgetting that you lost your first ship. It’ll be okay. You kept your job, so the boss can’t have blamed you for it. So, are you going to go to the hostess bar with us after this, Giru, or are you getting your own entertainment?”  
Giru laughed. “You don’t need to use euphemisms. And yeah, I think I’d fancy a whore tonight. You guys should try that sometime. It’s better than paying the same amount for flirting.”  
There was a mess of responses after this. Some seemed to consider it but most commented about how it wasn’t legal. 

Jui looked over at the other two. They were both grinning like idiots, and he was sure he was too. “We got him,” said Rame softly.   
“So how are we going to get him to tell us where they’re going?” Shun asked. Jui pursed his lips and he looked down at the table as if the answer was written there.   
“We’re going to follow him,” he said softly.   
“We’re gonna beat it out of him,” Shun seemed excited but when Jui raised his head to meet his friends’ gazes his face was grim, even frightened.  
“I doubt he’ll tell us anything no matter how much we hurt him. It seems that sex is this guy’s weakness. He might let the information slip the in the heat of passion.”  
The other two exchanged worried looks. Rame said what was on both their minds.  
“You aren’t thinking about whoring yourself out to this creep, are you?”   
“I don’t see any other option. Think of our friends. They’re stuck in the middle of nowhere with those pirates. Who knows what could be happening to them. Rame, think of Miyavi!”  
Rame’s face scrunched as he fought tears at the thought of his late boyfriend. “I try not to.” His voice was only a husky whisper. “They killed him! You’re right. We have to do everything we can to make sure those bastards don’t get away with this. It doesn’t sound like PS Company is going to pay up either.”  
Shun sighed, “If you’re willing to make that kind of sacrifice, then let’s do it.”  
They talked of other things for the meantime as they waited for Giru to leave.   
Far too soon they heard the PS Company guys shuffling in preparation to leave. Rame pressed the button to call the waitress. They paid their bill and followed at a distance. Soon Giru peeled off and headed to seedier area. They were all antsy, Jui most of all. One more turn and Giru stopped. He was considering a group of whores on the corner. They tip-toed closer, being sure to stick to the shadows. They could hear him mumbling now.  
“Hmm, no. He’s pretty but I like blondes better. She was good, but I’d rather have a guy. I guess he’ll have to do again.”  
Jui gulped as he watched Giru exchange looks with a handsome blonde.   
“How ‘bout it?” The blonde grinned and led Giru into an alleyway.   
Soon muffled sex sounds reached the concealed trio. Shun motioned to Rame that they should go when he noticed that Jui looked slightly ill.  
They trudged to the train station in silence. When they were underway, Rame spoke up, “Are you sure you still want to do this. I can…”  
“I’ll do it.”

Jui knew what he had to do, but he didn’t like it one bit. The next night he put on the skankiest clothes he could find. His black, leather shorts barely covered the essentials. He was surprised he could still get them on after all these years. As it was, they clung to his form, leaving little to the imagination. With the shorts he wore a black lace tank top and black thigh-high boots. He carefully fixed his hair and applied eyeliner. He was about to put on lip gloss but decided against it. It would make a mess.   
Once he was satisfied with his appearance, Jui glanced at the clock. He didn’t have to leave for another 15 minutes. He wished he didn’t have to leave for another 15 years. The thought if an unfamiliar person inside of him made him sick, but he had to get that information. Giru knew where his friends were. If he could get the coordinates, he could save them. He glanced at the clock again. Where did the time go? It was time to leave. Jui shrugged on his long trench coat and headed out to do what was necessary.

~o0o~

Giru waved goodbye to his work collages. He swayed a bit as he walked his normal route. Which one did he want to fuck tonight? Was he in the mood for a man or woman this time? He didn’t think he cared at this point. He was drunker and hornier than usual. He just wanted to get laid before the last train. Ugh! Just not that one. Nah… That one wouldn’t do either. Then Giru’s eyes widened. There was a new guy on the streets tonight and he blew all the others out of the water. The poor guy was probably some college student that ran out of cash. He was positively adorable and Giru had to have him. He approached the man and inquired as to how much he was asking. He quirked a smile. The amount was a bit more than he was used to paying, but it was well worth it. The pretty blonde was already giving him a smoldering stare that made his cock twitch. Maybe this guy wasn’t an amateur after all.  
The other whores glared as the newcomer led him off into the alleyway. Once under cover of darkness, he wasted no time in pulling out his member. “Suck it,” he commanded. “I want to come twice, once in your mouth and once inside you.”   
The whore nodded and went down on him right away. Giru sighed as he was enveloped in the other’s warm, wet mouth. He began sucking delicately on the head while his hands worked the shaft, stroking Giru to full hardness. The brunette gritted his teeth when most of his cock disappeared into that welcoming heat. He tangled his hands in the soft hair. Before long, his hips thrust of their own accord and the whore choked and seemed to be about to back off. Giru wasn’t about to allow this. He tightened his grip and fucked the blonde’s throat to his heart’s content. To his surprise, he felt soft hands fondling his balls. It would seem the whore had not completely lost his composure. He began to suck again. This combined with Giru’s own frenetic pace was enough to send him over the edge. The whore swallowed all of it. When his softening cock slipped out, he looked down just in time to meet dark eyes looking up at him and to see a deft tongue flick out to lap up a bit of cum that had escaped those pretty, pink lips.   
“Now let’s see that pretty ass.”   
The blonde didn’t move for a moment, but then he seemed to realize what Giru meant and rose to his feet. He could already feel himself getting hard watching the gorgeous man before him shimmying out of those impossibly tight shorts. He spit into his hand and lathered up his cock as inch after inch of flawless, silky skin appeared. Once the shorts were off he didn’t even bother to restrain himself.   
He shoved the whore against the wall and pushed inside and couldn’t hold back a moan. The ravishing blonde was so unbelievably tight. It had been a long time since anyone had been inside this hottie, if ever. He wasted no time and immediately began to fuck the man into the wall. He was spurred on all the more by the gasps and whimpers coming from the body pressed against him. Between the alcohol and the tight ass, Giru was in a total haze of lust. All that mattered was release.   
He thought he might faint right then from sheer desire when the pretty whore arched his back to wrap his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. Now he could hear the whore panting, hear the little keening noises he made, the sounds soft and constant, maddening.   
The whore muttered a question, something about work. He didn’t want to think about work right now, so he fished out the answer and pushed all thoughts of work aside again. Giru took the narrow hips in his hands and began to pull back on them as he thrust forward. There was a gasp of genuine surprise when he hit the other’s prostate and the arms around him flew back around to muffle the moan that threatened to spill out. Giru felt his climax nearing. Hands traveled over his body: back, ass, thighs. The warm, wet tongue on his jaw line was the last straw. He came deep inside the whore’s body. When he regained his senses, Giru tucked himself back in, shoved the agreed amount into the blonde’s hand and started for home, thoroughly satisfied.   
Jui stood shivering in the alleyway. He had never felt so terrible and so happy at the same time. On the one hand he was standing, half-naked in the cold night air, cum dripping out of him, and he had a raging hard on. Still, the stinging on his thigh heralded his victory. Using a pin, he had stowed in his shirt he had scratched the Kifujin’s coordinates into his skin. What would he do now?

“Jui?”  
Jui turned to see Rame and quickly grabbed his jacket off the ground in a desperate attempt to cover himself.   
“How much of that did you see?”  
Rame smiled sadly. “I followed you from the train station. I wanted to make sure you’d be okay. You got the coordinates, didn’t you?”  
Jui nodded. “Yeah, but unfortunately I also ended up with something else. I…um…I don’t think I can get my pants back on like this.”  
“Well uh….” Jui looked up at Rame to see that he was blushing.  
“I’m sorry. I embarrassed you, didn’t I?”  
“No! It’s just that…ah…I’ll help you with yours if you’ll help me with mine. You looked really hot, Jui.”  
This situation was getting more and more insane by the minute. Though after what he had just done, Jui almost welcomed the idea of being touched by someone he knew and trusted. He chuckled to himself at the absurdity of it all. He set his coat back on the ground and unzipped Rame’s pants. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the bulge right away.   
The familiar touch felt so much better than Giru’s rough handling of him. He stepped closer to his friend until the two were pressed together, side by side, their arms crossing and periodically brushing together. This experience was cleansing in a way. Right now, all he could feel was Rame’s warm skin. All he could see was Rame’s dark eyes. All he could smell was their scents combined. All he could hear was the sounds the two of them made. He leaned over to taste Rame’s lips as he came, and he swallowed the other’s deep groan as he too hit his peak. They stood panting for a few moments, still holding each other.   
Then reality crept back and Rame fished some tissues out of his pocket. They cleaned up as best they could and, thankfully, Jui got his shorts on. 

“What do we do now that we know where they are?”  
“We’re going to tell the US Navy,” Jui answered. They were on the train back to their own part of town.  
“I hope they get there in time.” Rame was silent for a few moments and then added, “Sorry for spying on you.”  
Jui burst out laughing. “It’s okay. I’m glad you did. I feel better knowing that I didn’t go through that alone. That and this way I came with thoughts of you in my head and not him. That was some interesting male bonding.”  
Rame laughed too. “Yeah, this week has been like the twilight zone or something. This time last week seems so long ago.” Jui nodded in agreement as Rame continued, “What does tonight make us anyway?”  
“Extremely close friends. That’s for sure.”  
“Thank God! I don’t think I could have handled it if you had confessed your undying love or something.”  
“What!?” Jui exclaimed. “Why would I do that?”  
“I don’t know. I was just thinking about how into it all I was at the time. I was about to be all like ‘Jui, just take me now. Take me hard.’ I’m glad I didn’t though.”   
“I’m glad you didn’t too because I might have followed the suggestion. We’ve been under too much stress. I think we’re getting a little batty.”  
Rame nodded and buried his face in Jui’s shoulder, headless of the strange looks it earned   
him from the other passengers on the train. “Are you okay?” Jui asked, concerned.   
“Jui,” came Rame’s shaky voice. “I really miss Miyavi.”


	10. This is not convenient!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back with the Kifujin crew. There's a cameo from Tsunehito, and Ruiza and Asazi are re-united. Uruha begins to sort out his feelings for Ruki.

“Come on, Ruiza!”   
“No! I’m not going to help them!”  
Kai sighed in exasperation. The pirates’ technician was having trouble with the LNG tanks and Kai was now doing what he had been kept alive to do: get his crew to do what Ruki wanted. Unfortunately, Ruiza was proving extremely stubborn.   
“This is a matter of life and death! What if those tanks blow?” Kai was getting frantic.  
“Good. Problem solved.”  
Kai tried not to scream. How could he get Ruiza to understand that he had to cooperate?  
“They hung Yomi, and do you know why?”  
“Because they’re sadistic bastards.”  
“No…well, yes, but the primary reason was that I didn’t do what they said. Do you want them to do that to Asagi? A death like that was neither quick nor painless.”  
Ruiza seemed to be thinking this over. His bottom lip was beginning to bleed from the way he was chewing on it.  
“Fine.” Ruiza sounded utterly defeated, and it hurt Kai to know that it was his doing, but at the same time, he didn’t want to see any more death. Once Ruiza was trudging away, Kai felt someone take his arm. He looked up to see Reita. He silently led Kai to their cabin. He seemed to sense that Kai didn’t feel like talking right now. When they were finally alone, Kai spoke up.   
“I thought you were meeting with Ruki right now.”  
“I was, but then he got horny and it made me horny, so we cut the meeting short. How about you get naked while I find the lube.”  
“What!? You think I’m going to just put out whenever you get the urges?” Kai protested.  
Reita turned on his heels and advanced on Kai, eyes half-lidded and predatory. He took Kai’s chin making him look right into those burning orbs.  
“I don’t think you will. I know you will. Now am I going to find the lube and handcuffs or are you going to be good?”  
Kai’s breath was coming out in shallow puffs, and his pants were beginning to feel tight.  
“You know, I’m kind of in the mood anyway,” he intoned breathlessly, already unbuttoning his jeans.  
“I thought you might be,” Reita smirked and went to get the lube.   
Kai hated that he was so powerless to resist the handsome blonde. He was just so imposing and forceful and that turned Kai on to no end. When Reita returned he was laid out shamelessly on the bed stroking himself. A low growl rumbled in Reita’s throat at the sight. He stripped down and pounced. Kai cried out in surprise, but he was cut short by Reita devouring his mouth. He moaned and immediately wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, grinding their erections together. Reita moaned as well and bit down on Kai’s lower lip. Kai gasped, breaking the kiss.   
Reita seemed to be thinking about something for a moment. And then, to Kai’s surprise and excitement, he turned around, his penis now brushing Kai’s lips, and Kai could feel Reita’s mouth on his. He had always wanted to try this but Uruha was a substantially taller the he was, so it would have been awkward. Reita, however, was exactly Kai’s height, and this experience was every bit as exhilarating as he had hoped. Tasting Reita while at the same time feeling his mouth on him was nothing short of amazing. It was driving Kai to insanity. Then Reita paused and flipped them putting Kai on top and if the sensations couldn’t get any more intense, Reita’s lubed finger slid into him. Reita was breathing heavily now and the puffs of air coming from his uncovered nose tickled Kai’s balls teasingly.   
He let Reita’s cock slip from his mouth. “Now Reita! Take me now. I can’t hold on much longer.”  
The fingers slipped out of him and he got onto his hands and knees to let his lover out from under him. Reita wasted no time in circling around and Kai screamed, half in surprise and half in ecstasy when Reita grabbed his hips and slammed strait into his well-prepared ass. Kai had to brace himself on the wall at the head of the bed. Reita was taking him so hard that both men were sure to have bruises, but Kai loved it nonetheless. One thrust pounded into his prostate and Kai’s vision went blank. He came hard, as did Reita a couple of thrusts later, both of them crying out their bliss.   
When Kai’s vision cleared, he heard Ruki’s voice yelling from the other side of the wall. “Quiet down! Can’t a guy fuck his bitch in peace!?”  
Uruha’s giggling could be heard following that statement and even more surprising, Uruha called out, “Then come and fuck me, Ruki-sama.”  
“He seems to be feeling better,” Reita commented, as he pulled out and went to get something to clean up.   
“Ruki or Uruha?”  
“Both actually, though I was thinking about Uruha,” Reita replied. “Ruki was really depressed for a while. He felt terrible about what we did to you guys. We’re not usually like that. Well, Tero’s always been pretty rough around the edges, but on the whole, I don’t know what got into us the night we took the ship. Ruki came into the meeting two days later sobbing. Apparently, Uruha got an infection and Ruki was afraid he might die. I think Ruki fell for Uruha at first sight, and didn’t have any idea how to handle it. His head is all plans and fact. He doesn’t do feelings.”  
Kai took in this new information. “That would explain a lot. I still think he’s crazy though, but then, hearing what Uruha just said, I’m not sure he’s all there either.”  
Reita laughed. “I’ve been wondering about something. Ruki said that you and Uruha were together until very recently.” Kai nodded. “Which one of you was on top?”  
“I was,” Kai answered, “Actually, what caused me to break up with him was that I wanted him to top and we tried it.” Reita’s eyebrows shot up.   
“I don’t suppose that went well.”  
“No, it didn’t. He was practically crying at one point because he was so nervous. I realized then that we weren’t compatible. He seems to be getting on well with Ruki, though.”  
“More like ‘getting it on’ but, yeah. I really can’t imagine him topping. He really is Ruki’s bitch, and he seems to love every minute of it.”  
“I wish I could see him,” Kai sighed. He really did miss Uruha. Just then, they heard a sharp slap through the wall, and it was only the first of many.   
“We could have a foursome,” Reita joked.  
“That might be fun.”  
“I suppose, as long as Ruki doesn’t get carried away. I swear if he slapped my ass I’d chop his off.”

Uruha gasped in pain and pleasure as the rattan cane smacked across his thigh. Ruki had bound his hands, and tied them to the ceiling leaving him standing naked and exposed in the center of the room. He could do nothing to prevent Ruki’s onslaught and wouldn’t even if he could. His cock twitched as Ruki gave his leg another whack. Yet the shorter man seemed to be tiring of this and he lay the cane aside and walked up to Uruha. He caressed the reddening lines marring the once-perfect thighs.   
Uruha looked into Ruki’s dilated eyes. Slap! His cheek burned where Ruki struck him. “Don’t you dare look me in the eye, bitch.” Uruha nodded and looked dismally at the floor, though his weeping cock told his true feelings.   
“You’re mine,” Ruki muttered before leaning in to bite Uruha’s left nipple. Uruha’s breath caught as Ruki pulled on it lightly, biting down harder. Then he licked the abused nub and went on to give the other the same treatment. But when he had finished he walked away. Uruha whimpered at the loss. Ruki simply smirked at him over his shoulder and continued with what he had been doing. He was rummaging through his things.   
Uruha’s heart leapt with anticipation and fear combined. Ruki had pulled out a knife and was returning to him. The blonde’s breath quickened as cold metal caressed his tender cheek, not cutting, just caressing. The frigid touch moved down his neck, across his chest and stomach. It circled back to caress his plump ass and continued down the back of his thigh only to circle back around to the inner thigh. Then Ruki made the tiniest cuts on his balls. Uruha knew it was dangerous and that was what excited him the most about it.   
He moaned wantonly as Ruki knelt down to lap at the cuts. The mix of pain and pleasure in such an intimate region of his body was driving Uruha mad. However, an even more exquisite sensation followed when Ruki took Uruha’s balls into his mouth entirely and sucked on them hard, milking the blood from them. The taller man’s eyes fell closed and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Ruki’s left hand began to massage the soft flesh of Uruha’s hip obviously relishing how warm and pliant it was.   
Ruki’s right hand still held the knife and he drew it across Uruha’s lower stomach, making a deeper, longer cut than before earning a soft gasp.   
When Ruki raised his head to look at this handiwork a low moan of pure desire resonated in his throat and his tongue lavished the cut with attention.   
Uruha emitted a deep, loud moan and arched into the other’s tongue. Ruki grinned. He had not expected a reaction like that. One would think he was pumping Uruha’s cock, not aggravating his wound. He dipped the tip of his tongue into the cut experimentally.  
“Ugh! More Ruki-sama!”  
Ruki didn’t need coaxing. The flavor if Uruha’s blood made him feel warm inside. He moaned against the incision, lapping at it fervently, reveling it the tang of blood and the softness and warmth of Uruha’s stomach under his lips. He bit down, looking for more of the soothing liquid. This earned him both his aim and a positively whorish outcry from Uruha.   
They were both in a sadomasochistic frenzy. They knew it at the back of their minds but couldn’t care less. Ruki drew the knife across Uruha’s skin again making a mate for the previous laceration. The blood flowed and Ruki lapped at it eagerly. He wanted to experience Uruha in every way possible.   
He covered his fingers with his saliva and edged inside Uruha glancing up at his love to see if he was still okay. It didn’t seem hurt, so he slid in another finger and gently teased him. Uruha’s passage felt smooth under Ruki’s fingers and the shorter man smiled. Uruha had healed well. He detached his mouth from Uruha’s stomach and moved around behind him.  
Uruha gasped. If he had not been tied to the ceiling, he would have fallen to the floor when he felt Ruki shove his tongue into him. One of Ruki’s hands held Uruha’s hips in place and the other stroked Ruki’s member.   
“I think I’m gonna…I …ah.”  
Ruki’s tongue slipped out of him.   
“No, you’re not.”  
Ruki got a chair, climbed atop it and cut the rope connecting to the ceiling, freeing Uruha’s hands. Then he jumped down onto Uruha pinning him to the floor. He straddled the blonde’s chest, pulled out his cock and began to pump it fast. He moaned as he spilled his release over Uruha’s face. Then he slipped his fingers back inside Uruha, striking at the other’s prostate.   
Uruha came over his own stomach and onto the cuts there. The pleasure and pain were so extreme that Uruha feared he might faint. He didn’t, and as his vision cleared, he felt Ruki cleaning and bandaging his stomach trying to spare him further pain which would be quite unerotic now that he was out of his frenzied mental state. Uruha wrinkled his nose and giggled softy when Ruki began to wipe the cum off his face with a tissue. To his surprise, Ruki giggled too.  
Uruha was pleasantly shocked at how beautiful Ruki’s smile was. That was the real Ruki shining though. His actions usually seemed guarded and contrived, but this was one of the few gestures that seemed truly genuine. Thus far, Uruha found Ruki attractive but it was this moment that he considered that he might have feelings for him. He knew for certain now that Ruki felt for him very deeply.   
When Uruha’s face was clean, Ruki smoothed his hair. “You can get dressed now,” he said, drawing away from Uruha and heading to the bathroom. As Uruha pulled his clothes on, he heard Ruki brushing his teeth.   
“Thank you for doing that,” he called over to the shorter man.   
Ruki spat and then looked at Uruha quizzically. “For brushing my teeth?”  
“Yeah,” Uruha confirmed. “I’d hate it when Kai would lick my ass and then kiss me. That’s so disgusting.”  
“Wait, but we put our mouths down there to begin with.”  
“That was your choice, not mine.” Uruha winced as he plopped down on the bed. His balls were still tender.   
“But you seem to have no issues drinking cum,” Ruki countered.  
Uruha simply shrugged and gave Ruki his sweetest smile.  
Ruki sighed and sat down on the bed next to Uruha. “Only you could look so innocent when talking about drinking cum.”   
“I’m really not as innocent as you seem to think,” Uruha argued.   
Ruki gave him a doubtful look. “Oh really? Enlighten me then.”  
“Well…” Uruha began. He thought for a moment. “I’m a complete drunk when I’m not at sea. When I drive, I speed and yell and pedestrians…and I kneed you in the stomach. Remember?”  
“I deserved the knee-in-the-stomach. All the rest sounds kind of cute. What kind of drunk are you?”  
“Well… my friends all say that I’m annoying and that I insult people. I used to get drunk alone more often and I’d get really depressed and violent.”  
Ruki was genuinely surprised. Uruha was perhaps the gentlest yet strongest person he had ever met.   
“I can’t picture you screaming and breaking stuff or anything like that. But then, I suppose I don’t know you that well, do I?”  
Uruha shook his head in agreement.  
“No, you don’t really know me yet. You seem to have put me up on a pedestal that I’m not so sure I belong on. When you find that I’m not what you hoped, will you simply dispose of me like you did my friends?”  
Ruki was shocked at the frankness of those words. He gave them honest thought. What if Uruha turned out to be other than the pure, angelic creature that Ruki saw him as? What would he do then? He tried carefully to express his findings.  
“I can’t think of anything that would tarnish my opinion of you. Even if you became as terrible as I, you would still seem absolutely innocent in my eyes. I’ve never felt anything like this before. Is this what people call love?”  
Uruha’s face scrunched up in thought. He seemed to be wrestling with something in his mind for some time. Then he said, “I guess you’re right. I guess that is that love is, but that would mean… That would mean that I love you.”  
Ruki’s breath caught and his heart soared. He never thought that he would ever hear those words from Uruha, let alone so soon.  
“Do you mean that!?” he said excitedly.  
“I just can’t seem to hate you, or even dislike you, despite the horrible things that you’ve done. There is no other explanation. I must love you. Oh, damn it! Why!? Can’t it just go away? This is not convenient!”  
Ruki couldn’t help but chuckle. Uruha loved him and he was being beyond cute at the moment. Maybe life didn’t have to be terrible after all.

Aoi made his way to the helm where he knew Tero would be. The red-haired man jumped when the door opened unexpectedly. “Don’t scare me like that,” he admonished.   
“Sorry. I was just wondering how you were handling Asagi.”  
“I’ve make him fuck me a few times. He hates that.” Tero looked all too pleased at that fact. “He has a nice dick and it feels really good and all, but it’s pretty off-putting when he cries the whole time.”  
Aoi’s eyes widened. “He cries?”  
“Yeah. He thinks he’s betraying Ruiza. How is he anyway? Hide-Zou was the only one that got into that cute ass the other night.”  
“And he’s still the only one that got into that cute ass,” Aoi said glumly.  
“You seriously can’t get him to put out?”  
“I can’t! All I’ve gotten him to do is… Wait!? This guy is too smart for me!”  
Tero was smirking now. “What happened with him?”  
“I sucked his dick. That’s it. That’s all I could get from him.”  
Laughter rang out. “You sucked his dick? That’s bad.”  
“He was so hot when he was turned on though. The problem is he was thinking of Asagi the whole time.”  
“It sounds like if we want some action from these two, we have to put them together,” Tero mused as he made a slight course correction to the ship. “We should let them go at it under the condition that we get to watch.”  
“That’s a good idea! Ruiza’s helping Tsunehito and his guys with the tanks right now though.”  
“My shift here’s not over ‘til 19:30 anyway, but after that, let’s watch the bunnies fuck.”  
“Sounds good to me. I should go. Ruki and Reita are probably finished playing with their pets now.”  
Aoi made for the door, but just then Ruki burst into the room. He grabbed the intercom and began to yell into it. “Aoi and Reita, get to the meeting room now!” He slammed down the microphone and turned to look at Aoi, starting when he saw that the other man had been in the room the whole time. Before the brunette could say anything, however, Ruki grabbed his arm and dragged him off. 

They met with Reita sprinting to the meeting area. When the three were secured inside, Ruki began his explanation, “Guys, we’re in trouble. It’s all over the news. The US government knows where we are and they’re coming for us.”  
“Why would they warn us like that by putting it on the news?” Reita pointed out.  
“I don’t think they counted on us having a satellite radio. We have to change course now, or do you guys think we should just bail out?”  
“We can’t abandon this,” Aoi’s brow was knitted with conviction.   
“We’ve gotten so far. We should just choose another city to blow up and head that way,” Reita spoke up.  
Ruki nodded, taking in the opinions of his right and left-hand men. “We could do that. What’s another good target?” The other two looked at Ruki to see his face screwed up as he pictured a map in his head. Then his expression resolved.  
“Taipei,” He concluded. “We’ll head for Taipei.”   
“You’re insane!” Reita laughed. “I’ll tell Tero to change course.” Hijack!   
“I think I’m going to make sure Ruiza’s not giving Tsunehito too much trouble. What are you going to do Ruki?”  
“I’m going to spend some time with Uruha.”  
“Man, I feel sorry for his ass. You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with him lately,” Aoi joked.  
“We don’t have sex most of the time. I like talking to him, even just having him around…”  
“Ruki, you know this kind of attachment is dangerous.”  
“I know,” was Ruki’s only response before heading off to Uruha.

“So, you dumped him on the floor in front of everyone,” Tsunehito laughed. “I wish I could have seen that. That’s hilarious!”   
“I’m glad you weren’t there,” Ruiza said softly. “At least there’s one person on this ship that hasn’t seen me cry.”  
Tsunehito’s huge brown eyes turned sad. “So, what they all said is true? Ruki, Reita, all of the higher-ups, they really did those terrible things to you guys.”  
“I don’t know what you heard, but I don’t know how it could be exaggerated. I couldn’t imagine it being much worse.”  
“Well…you’re all okay now, right?”  
Ruiza couldn’t help but smile. In the hour or so he had spent with the tall, slim brunette, he had grown to like him and his bright, almost childish outlook on life. He attributed it to the fact that the other man was about ten years younger than he was.   
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen any of the others all week.”  
“I’ve seen the other blonde guy with Ruki.”  
“You’ve seen Uruha!? Was he walking alright? Did he look sick?”  
Tsunehito looked confused. “He looked fine, and they seemed to be getting along well. I haven’t seen the boss look so happy since…ever.”  
Ruiza didn’t know what to say to that. He was glad that Uruha was well, but he couldn’t help feeling betrayed. How could Uruha just forget the things that man did?  
“Is Ruki usually violent and cruel?” he asked.  
“No.” Tsunehito obviously hadn’t had to think about his answer. He clarified further. “Ruki’s always been really nice, actually. That’s why we follow him. He gets the money, but he tries to avoid hurting people as much as possible. He only does what he has to to get the job done. That’s why I had a hard time believing what the others were saying. The same goes for the rest of the higher-ups. How has Aoi been treating you?”  
“He’s…” Ruiza has been ready to ream him a new one, but when he actually thought about it, Aoi hadn’t done anything particularly cruel to him. “He’s been annoying. He’s like a perverted high school boy with crush.”  
“I don’t appreciate that depiction of me.” Ruiza groaned at hearing Aoi’s voice behind him, closely followed by the man’s hand fondling his butt. He elbowed Aoi in the ribs. “What have I told you about grabbing my ass?” This earned him a little giggle from Tsunehito.   
“What are you laughing at!?”   
“Nothing.” He was still sniggering. “Thanks for fixing that, Ruiza. It was great meeting you.”  
“Likewise,” Ruiza called out as Aoi hauled him away.

“Why are you nice to him and not me?” Aoi inquired.   
“Do you really want me to name all the reasons?”  
Aoi simply grumbled and kept walking.   
“It’s that door, you dummy. You’re going to the wrong room,” Ruiza protested when Aoi passed their cabin.   
“We’re going to Tero’s.”  
Ruiza couldn’t suppress a shiver of both fear and anticipation. He didn’t want to see Tero, but going to Tero’s cabin would mean that he’d get to see Asagi.  
Tero met them at his door, coming the other way. He grinned at seeing Ruiza clutched in Aoi’s hands. Wordlessly, he opened the door and Aoi led Ruiza inside.   
There was Asagi, lying bound and gagged on the floor. He was dirty and naked and visibly thinner than he had been a week ago.   
“Tero, you haven’t been taking proper care of him,” Aoi admonished. “You can’t expect my pretty, clean pet to touch that grimy thing.”  
“Did you hear that,” Tero said to Asagi, untying the man. “Go take a shower, you filthy wretch.”  
Asagi walked to do as he was told on wobbly legs, unsteady from being bound for so long. Ruiza’s heart broke. Asagi hadn’t even looked at him and it seemed like Tero had been mistreating him. He wanted to go to his boyfriend. He didn’t care how he smelled or looked. He knew he couldn’t though. Aoi still held him firmly. He couldn’t be with Asagi, so he did the next best thing, prodded for information.  
“What are you going to have me do to Asagi?” he demanded.   
Tero approached Ruiza and glanced at Aoi for permission to touch him. Aoi must have consented because Tero ran his fingers through Ruiza’s hair as he spoke.   
“All we want is for you to let your lover fuck you.”  
Ruiza’s eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch?”  
“We get to watch.”  
A scowl crossed Ruiza’s face. He wasn’t happy about the prospect of voyeurs, but it could be worse. He waited quietly for Asagi, Tero stroking his face and hair all the while. Aoi’s hold on his arm had switched to an embrace of his waist. After what seemed like far too long, Asagi emerged.   
Tero quickly snatched him up and began to dry his hair and comb it out. Ruiza watched longingly. He always loved combing Asagi’s long raven tresses. Seeing his love wince as Tero worked out a snarl made Ruiza want to snatch the comb away and do it properly so as not to cause pain.   
When Tero was satisfied, he wrenched Asagi to his feet and turned him to face Aoi for approval. Aoi nodded and shoved Ruiza forward as Tero moved to join Aoi. “Alright you two, get to it.”  
For the first time, their gazes met. Asagi’s eyes questioned as to what Tero meant.   
“He wants us to make love while they watch,” the blonde explained.   
For the first time since the pirates has taken the ship, Asagi let a small smile flit over his features.  
“Making love doesn’t sound so bad.”  
Ruiza wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad about that statement. It showed that Asagi still had some spirit, but the voice with which it was said, once so sonorous, was now hoarse from thirst and screams. None of that mattered now though. What was done was done and now they were together.

Without another word Asagi pulled Ruiza’s shirt over his head and captured his lips, sighing as his chest met soft, warm skin. To hold Ruiza again after all that he had been through was so unspeakably wonderful. As his lips traveled down the delicate skin of his beloved’s neck, Asagi swore that if they got out of this, he would marry Ruiza or as close to it as possible. No other touch felt nearly like the one ghosting over this back. No other heart was like the one he could feel fluttering against his chest like a butterfly.   
He couldn’t restrain the soft sound that left his lips when Ruiza pulled back from him if only to remove his pants. Then the blonde took his hands and led him over to the bed.   
“I don’t suppose we get lube.” Ruiza addressed their spectators.  
Tero, however, went and got just that, tossing it to Ruiza. Both watchers voiced surprise when Ruiza did not hand off the lube to Asagi. On the contrary, he squeezed some into his own fingers and began to prepare his raven-haired lover.   
“You two don’t know the first thing about us or our relationship,” Ruiza said scornfully, not even bothering to look up as he spoke. Asagi gasped as Ruiza’s scissoring fingers brushed his prostate. Ruiza was now stroking himself with his free hand and Asagi watched the blissful expressions play across that lovely face. Before long he felt his release drawing near and Ruiza’s hips were thrusting involuntarily into his hand. It was then that Ruiza withdrew his hands and turned to face Asagi who willingly put his leg up on Ruiza’s shoulder to give the other better access. Then Ruiza was pushing inside. This felt right, Ruiza’s lubed hand pumping him, Ruiza inside. This was how it was supposed to be. He swung his other leg up, his heels pressing firmly on the smooth back, urging Ruiza to go deeper. No urging was needed. Ruiza was pounding in as deep and fast as he could go, his fingers digging into Asagi’s thighs. He could hear Ruiza’s pants over his own as well as those tiny, soft groans and moans that Ruiza and Ruiza alone made. He was so quiet until that moment of release. Asagi felt his love’s essence fill him as a scream escaped the blonde’s lips. They had been together long enough that Asagi knew exactly what Ruiza would do. He removed his legs from Ruiza’s shoulders just as Ruiza pulled out and practically leaped onto him, burying Asagi’s painfully hard length deep inside his oversensitive body causing him to gasp and grip Asagi’s arms. Asagi was so close that his hips bucked into Ruiza of their own accord until his spilled into the tight body above him.   
The couple was dimly aware of Aoi and Tero jacking off on the other side of the room. They ignored it though and cuddled up close to each other. Ruiza laid his head on Asagi’s chest as Asagi gently caressed his hair. They lay like that for a few moments before Asagi whispered, “Have you heard from the others?”  
“I haven’t heard from them, but the pirate’s LNG tech said that he saw Uruha alive and well.”  
“That’s a relief. I thought for sure he didn’t have a chance.”  
He felt Ruiza scowl.  
“Apparently he and their leader have been getting along rather well.”  
“That makes you unhappy?”  
“Of course, it does. He’s literally sleeping with the enemy.”  
Asagi sighed and continued to stroke Ruiza’s hair until they were forced to part again. It seemed that Aoi and Tero had enjoyed watching them and they arranged another “play date” for them the next day. Asagi could hardly blame Uruha for placating the pirates. Life was much better when they were happy. Still, he wanted out. He just didn’t see any way that that was going to happen.


	11. My life is in your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise turn of events forces our cast of characters into a tough decision.

Jui had been able to return to work after he knew that the US Navy was after the pirates. He and the rest of the world waited anxiously to see if the pirates would be caught. The Navy ship was set to intercept within the next few hours. Jui was so tired though and his work for the day was finished. He figured he’d let himself doze off. The cheering would surely wake him when the Kifujuin was recovered. 

“Hey wake up!” Jui groaned and turned to face whoever was shaking him.   
“Rame? What are you doing here?” He glanced at the clock He glanced he the window. It was dark, and everyone was leaving.   
“You haven’t heard, have you?” asked Rame softly. Jui shook his head ‘no’. “The Americans lost them. They must have a direct connection to the outside world. They had to have changed course really early on to have avoided detection entirely.”  
Jui couldn’t help it. “So, it was for nothing. I sold myself for nothing,” he sobbed.   
All Rame could do was hold his friend as he cried. 

Reita’s heart pounded as he hurried to the urgent meeting Ruki had called. The Navy hadn’t found them yet so what was the big deal and why had Tero been called to the meeting too? It was all so strange. He couldn’t even begin to speculate as to what Ruki needed to say so urgently. Ruki was already in the meeting room. Tero and Aoi had yet to arrive.   
There was no missing their leader’s uneasiness. Something was up, something big. Unfortunately, Ruki said nothing and the other two were slow in showing up.   
Finally, the shorter man yelled, “What is taking them so fucking long!?”  
“That’s it exactly, boss. Fucking,” Aoi said as he and Tero entered the room.   
Ruki and Reita exchanged bug-eyed glances, before Reita mused, “I didn’t really picture that match up as a possibility.”  
The other two men looked askance. “Not with each other!” cried Aoi indignantly.   
Tero chimed in. “That’s right. We were watching Asagi and Ruiza go at it and damn… Did you know those two have been together for six years? Their sex is still so hot after so long! How do they do it? I’ve gotta…”  
“Tero!” Ruki interrupted. “I didn’t call you here to talk about Asagi and Ruiza’s sex life.”  
That statement effectively established silence.   
“I’ll get right to the point. The message came in just now. Apparently, PS Company freaked out when the Navy lost us. They don’t want to risk getting blamed if we demolish a city. They paid up.”  
A smile crept into Tero’s face. “That means they think we’re a threat. They’re scared of us.”  
Aoi’s eyes lit up. “We’re the most famous pirates in the world!”  
Reita laughed. “I can’t believe it. We really did it!”  
“Yeah.” Ruki’s smile was bittersweet. Noticing this, Reita questioned it.  
Ruki heaved a sigh. “That means that we have to leave the ship. As of right now Kai, Uruha, Ruiza and Asagi are no longer ours to do with as we like. We will secure them for the sake of our own safety but beyond that, it would be unethical to force them to do anything against their will.”  
“Ethical?” Tero scoffed. “What do we care about ethics?”  
“I care about ethics!” Ruki yelled, eyes blazing. “And because I am the leader here, you care about ethics, don’t you Tero?”  
Tero shrunk away from the advancing Ruki and cringed despite his superior’s inferior height. There was no mistaking the venom dripping from those words.   
“I…uh…I care about ethics, Ruki-sama.”  
The left side of Ruki’s mouth rose in a satisfied half-smile and he backed off and continued.  
“I want you all to go right now and tell your guests of these new developments. If I hear that any of you have treated them disrespectfully from this point forward, there will be consequences.” There were nods all around. Seeing this, Ruki dismissed the meeting. Reita lingered however.   
One would have to be an idiot not to see how deeply their leader loved Uruha. He practically worshiped the blonde in his own odd, sadistic way.   
“Are you going to be okay leaving Uruha?”   
Ruki just shook his head ‘no’ and left. Reita scowled and went to tell Kai the news.

Kai couldn’t help but smile as Reita entered the cabin and to his surprise, Reita smiled back and sat down next to him on the bed. “I have great news.” Kai really was taken aback. Reita simply glowed. What? Was he going to announce that they were going to have a baby or something? Kai nodded, encouraging the blonde to continue.   
“PS Company paid the ransom. You guys aren’t our prisoners any more. We’re equals now. We’ll be giving the ship back to you guys tomorrow.”  
Kai’s face fell. “But…then you’ll leave.”  
Reita just stared at him, face twitching strangely. Then, as if the day couldn’t get and weirder, he pulled Kai into a tight embrace. His face was wet. Could he really be crying? Kai’s suspicions were confirmed when Reita sobbed, “I can’t leave you. I just can’t. I love you, Kai.”  
Kai responded with the only worlds his mouth would form: “I love you too, Reita.” The two clung to each other for a few minutes more until which time they were able to regain some semblance of composure.  
“Isn’t there any way we can be together after all this is over?” Kai asked.  
Reita thought with all his might for a solution to their dilemma but to no avail. This wasn’t what he normally did: concocting plots. This was Ruki’s field of expertise. That was it!   
“I don’t know of a solution, but I bet you Ruki does. Let’s go over there and talk to him about it. Then maybe we could have that foursome we talked about...if you’re still interested.”  
Kai wasted no time in grabbing Reita’s hand and dragging Reita to the next room. 

Ruki trudged down to his cabin. He really didn’t know how this would go, what Uruha’s reaction would be. The blonde was so hard to read. There were a million things going on in that pretty head of his that Ruki couldn’t even begin to fathom. There was no more time to ponder because, seemingly in no time, Ruki was unlocking the door to his cabin and stepping into the room.   
Uruha was lying on the bed reading a book. Reluctantly, the shorter man approached. Uruha glanced up at him and then set his book aside at the look on the other man’s face.   
“What is it?”  
“PSC paid up. You’re my guest until we leave tomorrow.”  
Delicate eyebrows drew together. “You don’t sound like a pirate that finally has his treasure.”  
“I’d rather have you than all the money in the world.”  
“Then what’s to stop you from keeping me?”  
“A pirate’s honor.”

They had no time to finish their discussion because, moments later, Kai burst into the room with Reita in tow.   
“Hey! You guys wanna have a foursome!?”  
This statement was met with three pairs of widened eyes, Reita’s included.   
“You didn’t have to be so abrupt!” he grumbled, embarrassed.  
The other two had regained their composures however and they glanced at each other and shrugged. Then Ruki said, “Okay. Why not?”  
They all just stared at each other, waiting for someone to do something.   
Ruki, being the leader he was, made the first move. He grabbed Kai’s hips and pulled him close, attacking his collarbone with a warm, wet tongue. Reita was quick to catch on. His own arms circled around Kai’s waist and the brunette gasped at the feel of lips ghosting just below his ear. Kai’s eyes locked with Uruha’s over Ruki’s shoulder and was met with a half-lidded gaze. Uruha was really turned on by what he was witnessing. Ruki broke away from Kai and motioned for Uruha to come over to him. His command was instantly obeyed and Uruha was rewarded for his compliance. Ruki pushed Uruha between himself and Kai and began grinding on his ass. This pushed Uruha forward into Kai, who caught on and began to grind against Uruha’s thigh. There he was caught between his past and his future, Uruha’s familiar body against him and the exhilarating feeling of Reita’s lips on his neck. Then Kai was slammed back to the present when Reita’s mouth left him to capture Uruha’s. Uruha let out a loud moan into Reita’s mouth and Kai felt his cock twitch. Ruki had sunk his teeth into Uruha’s neck and was now lapping at the blood. Kai knew by now that that the two had a sadomasochistic relationship, but it was still shocking to see it play out before his eyes. He completely lost his train of though a moment later. Uruha broke the kiss he shared with Reita to arch into Ruki’s touch, thus grinding almost painfully hard against Kai.   
“Hold on,” said Ruki. Kai groaned in protest when Uruha was pulled away from him. Uruha watched Ruki with curiosity evident on his delicate features. Kai was just confused when Ruki brought over two lengths of thin rope. Then he became even more confused when he immediately set them aside and began to reveal inch after inch of skin that Kai knew better than his own.   
Reita chuckled when Ruki reached for the rope again, stroking Kai’s arm absentmindedly. Uruha seemed to be preparing for something yet Kai had no idea what that might be. Then his eyes bugged out in horror as Ruki began to bind Uruha’s cock and balls. When he had finished, Ruki took the other length of rope and handed it to Reita. Kai turned to his lover and shook his head vigorously. He knew where this was going.   
“Don’t worry. It isn’t that bad,” Reita soothed. Kai glanced at Uruha to see how he was fairing.   
“It’ll make you last longer,” Uruha added with a giggle.   
Kai’s face reddened at the implication. “Just get it over with,” he grumbled.   
Reita was right. It wasn’t terrible, just odd.   
“So, what’s that plan?” Reita inquired, smiling.   
Ruki returned the smile and led Kai and Uruha to the bed.   
“Okay, continue.”  
“Continue with what?” Kai was starting to think this might have been a bad idea. Ruki and Uruha were scary together. It was even scarier because Uruha seemed to know exactly what Ruki was thinking. He lay back on the bed pulling Kai atop himself and moaned as their bound cocks rubbed. Kai got the idea now and ground against Uruha. In a way it was surreal to look down into Uruha’s passion-clouded eyes now that they were broken up.   
“Do you think they’re worked up enough?” Reita mused?  
“Just a little longer, then there’s something I want to show you. It’s so feakin’ cool!”  
Kai hoped that, whatever Ruki had to show Reita, it didn’t involve him. He was dimly aware of Ruki busting around collecting things. Whatever he was going to do seemed to be pretty complex.   
“Alright Rei! Hold on to your man and watch this shit! Get on the floor Uru.”  
Kai didn’t need to be told twice to get out of the way. He scampered over to Reita and turned to see that Uruha was lying on the floor and still panting and hard from their pervious actions.   
Ruki was in the process of arranging an odd assortment of items. He had a scrap of leather, a lighter, a water glass, rubbing alcohol, and a few balls of cotton. At this point, things weren’t looking sexy in the least. However, Uruha moaned at the sight nonetheless. Ruki placed the piece of leather on Uruha’s thigh and the blonde shivered with anticipation.   
“I didn’t blow us all to hell last time I did this,” Ruki muttered, dipping a cotton ball in alcohol and setting it onto the leather. Then he lit the cotton and pressed the cup over it. It wasn’t that amazing: fire in a cup. Then Ruki took his hand away and the cup remained pressed into Uruha’s flesh. As the flame ate up the air in the glass, the rim dug deeper into Uruha’s thigh causing him to let out a throaty groan, of pain or pleasure Kai didn’t know. Finally, the flame went out. Uruha lay there panting, Ruki simply enjoying the sight. Then Uruha gasped as he wrenched the glass up, the rim leaving a circular impression on soft skin. A bruise was already beginning to form.   
“Wanna try,” Ruki asked Reita and Kai. They approached cautiously. Reita took the soaked cotton and placed it on the leather atop Uruha’s other thigh. Kai took moment to look into Uruha’s eyes. They were treating him more like a thing than a person and Kai couldn’t help but feel uneasy about that. Still, there was no objection from the other man that Kai could see. Reita had been right. Uruha really did like being Ruki’s bitch, being used. It made sense in a way. Uruha didn’t have to try, didn’t have to think, didn’t have to give. He could just lay back and receive, his mind left to wander and Uruha’s mind loved nothing more than wandering.  
A flash caught Kai’s eye and he turned to look as Reita lit the cotton and put the cup over it. The blonde was obviously nervous. Giving pain really wasn’t his thing. That comforted Kai more than words can describe. Still Kai couldn’t deny that the effect was interesting, even mesmerizing. Ruki had moved to gently lap at Uruha’s dick. Kai noted that Uruha’s arms rested above his head as though he were used to having his wrists tied.   
“Are you going to try?” Reita asked softly. Kai thought it over and then shook his head. He wasn’t really that interested in trying this himself. He was eager to move on to other things. His bound cock was still hard, and he was getting really antsy. Reita seemed to notice this and leaned in to kiss him deeply while reaching over to pump his member. Reita broke the kiss for only a moment to take off his shirt and then he growled into Kai’s mouth at the feel of bare skin against his chest, gripping his lover’s black hair tightly in his right hand and pulling him closer with his left. Kai moaned at the feel of Reita’s clothed erection grinding against his. Then everything went dark.  
“Hey! Watch where you’re throwing things!” Reita chided as he pulled Ruki’s boxers off of Kai’s head. The sight that greeted Kai when the world returned was nothing short of smoking hot. Ruki’s mouth was latched onto Uruha’s nipple and he had two fingers buried inside of the moaning blonde who was pulling at Ruki’s dreadlocks in his ecstasy.   
Kai felt Reita’s hand swipe across his chin.  
“Babe, you’re drooling,” he whispered and Kai’s face reddened. He didn’t have long to be embarrassed though. Reita snatched the lube from Ruki and began to squeeze some onto his fingers. Kai spread his legs without a second though at which Reita gave a self-satisfied grin. Kai let his head fall back as Reita began to stretch him, his moans harmonizing with Uruha’s. He was so painfully hard now and he knew that if his cock had not been bound, he would have come already for sure. Reita was having way too much fun with that fact too, toying with Kai’s prostate until the brunette was literally screaming. He was simultaneously glad and disappointed when Reita pulled his fingers out of him. Ruki and Reita were now conversing softy, obviously plotting.  
Kai studied Ruki’s bare form to distract himself from the ache in his groin. This was the first time he’d see the man naked and he was surprised to find that he was very slight, even fragile-looking beneath the heavy fabric of his customary clothing. He was the polar opposite of the Uruha. Where Uruha was tall with a figure that was all softness and curves, Ruki looked gaunt, like he spent too much time scheming and not enough eating. His dick was bigger than Kai would have expected for his size though. At least he had that going for him. Kai was distracted from his musings by Reita undressing. Now that was more like it. Kai much preferred Reita’s lean muscular build.   
Ruki moved back to Uruha and Reita was advancing toward Kai. His breath quickened. Reita grabbed him, whirling him around and impaling him deeply. Kai cried out at the feeling of being filled so abruptly. As Reita let him get used to it, he noticed that Ruki had bound Uruha’s hands behind him. He now grasped Uruha’s hair painfully and forced his face to the floor.   
“Down, bitch! Your ass is mine!”  
“Yes, Ruki-sama,” said Uruha meekly.  
Still, Ruki gave Uruha a hard spank.  
“I didn’t say you could talk, you stupid whore.”  
It was so strange. This was the way Ruki talked when he raped and tortured, but yet Kai felt so different seeing this now. Uruha clearly enjoyed this. This wasn’t scary now. On the contrary, it was hot as all hell. Kai had to admit it: Uruha made one sexy bitch.   
Reita began to move then, launching Kai back into the ether. He brushed Kai’s prostate over and over and each thrust was so satisfyingly deep. His groans were being to crescendo into screams now. It was all too much. He just had to come or he thought he might die. It didn’t help matters that Ruki was now thrusting into Uruha, still tugging at his fine blonde hair drawing out those keening moans that had driven Kai mad for years. Then he felt Reita’s hands on him, unbinding him. He came immediately and hard all over Uruha’s face. The blonde didn’t seem to care at the moment and neither did Kai as Reita released inside him and he rode out the more extreme orgasm he’d ever had.   
“Do you…want to come?” Ruki asked Uruha breathlessly.   
“Yes, Ruki-sama,” came the equally breathless answer.   
Ruki pulled Uruha up, partially by his hair, and Uruha moaned shamelessly in response, reveling in the pain Ruki bestowed upon him. He let his head rest against Ruki’s as the shorter man unbound him. He came hard, mouth open in a soundless cry. Ruki continued to thrust into his body, seeking his own release. He moaned Uruha’s name as he filled his love and Uruha sighed Ruki’s name at the feeling of being filled. Then Ruki began to lick Kai’s fluids off of Uruha’s face, still buried deep inside him.   
“You two have strangest relationship,” Reita commented, now seated beside Kai.   
“Yeah, for now,” Ruki said glumly, pulling out of Uruha and continued lapping at his face. Uruha began to play with Ruki’s hair. The blonde was undoubtedly in some little world of his own.   
Kai spoke up. “We, Reita and I that is, were thinking that there has to be some way to continue this if we want to.”  
Ruki, now satisfied with Uruha’s cleanliness, stopped licking him to tap at his nose jolting him back into their universe.  
“Do you want to be with me after all this is over? Do you love me?” he asked.  
Uruha’s face scrunched in thought and stayed that way for a good 20 seconds before he answered, “I don’t know.”  
Ruki wrapped his arms around his beloved’s waist as though he feared the other would run away, leaving him right then.   
“Here’s what we’ll do,” he said. “I’ll give Uruha and Kai a time and location to meet us if they still want us. They’ll have to leave their old lives entirely and become one of us.”  
A grim silence followed. It was a lot to ask when they’d only known each other for two weeks. They sat and looked at each of the other people in the room. It was all on the line now. Both literally and figuratively, they were bared, hiding nothing, at each other’s mercy. If Kai and Uruha accepted the pirates, they would have give up everything they had worked for all their lives but if they didn’t, they could easily alert the authorities to Ruki and Reita’s location and they would surely be tried and executed.   
“I’ll do it,” Reita said finally. “My life is in your hands, Kai.”  
Kai grabbed Reita and pulled him into hug. “You have nothing to worry about. I’ll be there.”  
Then the attention of everyone present turned to Uruha who was back to pondering. Finally, he gave an answer: “I don’t hate you.”  
Kai really wanted to smack Uruha out of pure exasperation. This was no time to be vague. Ruki didn’t seem to mind it though.  
“I’ll take that,” he giggled.   
Yep, Ruki and Uruha were the perfect freak couple and Kai was already making plans to badger Uruha endlessly to meet Ruki.  
The four of them cleaned up and got dressed.   
“I’ll give you guys the information when we leave tomorrow.”

Throughout that night, Reita and Kai had sex on every available surface in the cabin and on the bed twice. They didn’t want their time together to end. They had no idea how long it would be until they saw each other again.   
Ruki sat up all night figuring out the perfect place and time for the meetings. He was comforted by the way Uruha stayed by him. They had sex one more time. There was no blood or bruises, just Uruha beneath him moaning softly. He savored every bit of his beautiful angel. If Uruha didn’t show up on the appointed day, he secretly hoped the authorities would show up instead. He didn’t think he could go on living without Uruha at his side.


	12. Are you ready to go home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion of our pirate adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted the last chapter, but apparently not. Oops! Sorry, people! Here it is.

Tero and Aoi walked in silence to where they had left Asagi and Ruiza. They were cuffed to Tero’s bed at the moment, but the two pirates feared what they would do once they were free.   
“Ruki said we could do what we needed to protect ourselves right?” Tero said tentatively.   
“Yeah,” Aoi agreed. “You’re thinking what I’m thinking: that we should just leave them in cuffs.” Tero nodded.  
“Maybe we should see how they take the news first. I don’t want those two as enemies. I think we really underestimated them.”  
“Especially Ruiza,” Tero chuckled. “That guy is really something else.”  
They stopped. They were standing in front of the door to Tero’s cabin.  
“I’ll do the talking,” volunteered Aoi.  
Tero wasn’t about to argue. They entered the room.   
Asagi was fast asleep with his head in Ruiza’s lap where Ruiza was absentmindedly stroking his long, black hair. He didn’t even acknowledge Aoi and Tero’s presence.   
Aoi gulped and took a step forward.  
“Ruiza, I have something important to tell you and Asagi.”  
Ruiza looked up then, astonished at the soft tone in Aoi’s voice. The two locked eyes for what seemed an eternity to Aoi. But Ruiza looked away and shook Asagi awake.   
“Alright Aoi, what is it?” Ruiza asked.  
“Your ransom has been paid. Our instructions are to treat you as guests from this point on so if you’re not going to hurt us, we’re going to let you go.”  
The blonde glanced at his companion.   
“I want to hurt them, Ruiza,” Asagi mumbled.   
“We can’t but how about we give them a taste of their own medicine, hm?” Ruiza whispered back.  
The two smiled at each other and then promised not to hurt either of the other men. They were visibly relived.   
“That’s a relief,” Tero said. “I don’t know why I did those things to you guys. I’m so sorry.”  
Asagi only smiled at him. He started to back away as the raven-haired man took hold of the bindings formerly used on him.   
“You know, I don’t think you’re quite sorry enough.”  
Tero felt panic rising in his chest. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt us!” he protested.   
“And I won’t. You never actually hurt me per se, so I’ll be sure to be just as merciful.”  
Right before he was slammed to the ground, Tero heard Aoi cry out. He tried to fight but Asagi was stronger now that he had been properly nourished and hydrated. Despite his struggles, Asagi had him bound and gagged in no time. However, once he was tied up, Asagi left to join Ruiza over by Aoi who was held tightly and had stopped his struggle as well. Yet to his surprise, Ruiza let him go.  
“Run along,” Ruiza shooed Aoi away. Asagi gave him a look of disbelief. “Don’t worry,” Ruiza assured. He’ll be duly punished.

It had been a long night and now it was morning and the pirates were prepared to depart. Ruki glanced about at the others around him. Aoi was just arriving with Asagi and Ruiza following. All of a sudden Aoi yelped and ran to hide behind Ruki.  
“What the hell is wrong with you,” Ruki laughed.   
“Him! He grabbed my ass!” Aoi jabbed a finger at the too-innocent-looking Ruiza. “He’s been following me around since yesterday and he keeps molesting me randomly. He wouldn’t even let me sleep. Please Ruki-sama, get rid of him! He’s evil.”  
Ruki looked away from Aoi to see that Ruiza had latched onto Uruha, obviously relieved to see his friend alive and well. Asagi, Kai and Reita all watched with smiles. Something occurred to Ruki.  
“Hey! Does anyone know where Tero is?”  
Asagi sniggered. “He’ll be here.”  
As if on cue, Tero stumbled into view. He stopped in front of Asagi to face the other man.  
“I hate you,” the red-head growled.   
“Likewise.” Tero stood there as if waiting for some other response from Asagi but when he didn’t get it, he moved to stand next to Ruki. “Let’s get out of this hell-hole,” he muttered.   
“Alright guys, start clearing out.” Aoi and Tero didn’t hesitate in acting on Ruki’s announcement. They were in the pirate craft in the blink of an eye.   
Ruiza waved goodbye to Tsunehito as he passed, the younger returning the gesture.   
When Ruki and Reita were finally alone with the four survivors, Reita pulled Kai close and let the tears flow.  
Ruiza and Asagi looked as if their brains might explode. They had no knowledge of the relationships that had formed between the other two and the pirate commanders. They were even more befuddled when Ruki approached Uruha, gave him two slips of paper, and told him to memorize what was on them and then destroy them. Uruha nodded. Ruki closed Uruha’s fingers over the notes and, in an almost chivalrous gesture, leaned down to kiss Uruha’s closed fist. When he met Uruha’s expressionless eyes again, he said, “Uru-angel, know that I can’t survive without you.” Still, Uruha said nothing. His face held no answers. Ruki turned away to pry Reita from Kai and onto the other boat. Then, in no time at all, Uruha and Kai waved goodbye, Asagi and Ruiza good riddance.

When the pirates were out of sight, Uruha gave Kai the rendezvous information.   
“They’re different,” Kai commented.   
“Yeah, that way if I betray Ruki, Reita won’t get caught too.”  
“Are you going to betray him?”  
Uruha looked away, pressing his lips together. “I don’t know yet.”  
Kai was about to tell him off but Asagi interrupted, “What is going on? You can’t seriously like those guys after what they did, especially you, Uruha.”  
“Well, Reita never did anything bad to me,” Kai argued.  
“So, when he dragged you into that storage room, he just, what, went to sleep!?”  
Kai giggled, “Pretty much. He tried to be mean at first, but we just ended up having really hot sex.”  
The cogitative dissonance was too much, and they turned to Uruha.  
He shrugged, “Ruki’s obsessed with me. He thinks I’m Jesus Christ or something. It’s really hard to pay attention to what he’s saying when he’s got me tied up and he’s licking… Never mind. Kai, you’re the captain. What should we do now?”  
“I don’t think I wanted to know anyway,” Ruiza muttered, shaking his head incredulously.  
“I suppose,” Kai began, “we should stay here and radio out. We can’t crew this ship by ourselves.” The others nodded and the four headed for the radio. 

Jui was a wreck again. He refused to take off from work, but it was hard to stay focused. The news said that PSC paid the ransom. That meant that his friends should be coming back, some of them at least. He didn’t think he could deal with another disappointment. Just then there was a commotion and it was getting closer to him by the second. He peaked over the top of his cubicle only to see members of the SDF approaching. To make matters even worse, when they glanced at his name plaque, they halted.   
The leader turned to him and said, “You need to come with us.”  
Jui forced his shaky legs to support him and went with the soldiers. What had he done?   
They ushered him into a vehicle. They seemed to be heading for the coast. Jui’s spirits rose, but he dared not let the hope form into a solid thought.  
His restraint was unwarranted. The door opened to reveal four familiar faces. He was so happy he didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just stood there crying with joy. He soon found himself the center of a group hug.   
When he got a hold of himself, Jui looked at the four. Aside from the cuts in each of Ruiza’s cheeks, they were all fine, but still…  
“Is it…just you guys?”  
All eyes turned to Kai to give the grim news.  
“Yeah,” was all he could choke out. They all began to cry now. The SDF stood a respectful distance away to let the friends mourn.   
“It’s lucky the marines got our coordinates when they did,” Ruiza broke the silence. “I mean, Ruki moved the ship but that got PSC worried enough to pay up so…we’re home.” He said it as if reminding himself of its truthfulness. Jui’s face lit up all the same.  
“It really helped!?”  
The four looked at him wide-eyed.  
“You got the coordinates?” Kai exclaimed. “How?”  
Jui’s expression soured. “Please don’t ask.”  
Ruiza gave a bitter chuckle, “Sure, just as long as you don’t ask what they did to us out there. Seriously, thank you for saving us.”  
The other three nodded in agreement causing a small smile to grace Jui’s features. 

Roughly four months had passed, and life had returned to normal. Ruiza had gotten a job in America. He and Asagi left the country two weeks ago. Asagi joked that Ruiza was going to be his sugar daddy. The job paid so well that Asagi wouldn’t have to work. They planned to attain citizenship and try to get married if they could.   
Uruha and Kai still lived together but as friends only. Kai was looking forward to leaving. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand living with Uruha’s newly discovered sense of sexuality. He’d never forget the time he came home early to find him with a blatant erection, hands clasped around his own throat. Everything would be set right soon though. They had made all of the arraignments and would meet Ruki and Reita tomorrow.   
Morning seemed to take forever to arrive but when it did, Kai couldn’t contain his excitement. He said a quick goodbye to a groggy Uruha and rushed out. Kai’s meeting time was earlier. He practically ran to the meeting point. It wasn’t far.   
Ruki had given good instructions. He found Reita easily and stopped simply to look at him. He was not wearing his nose band, of course. He looked so normal apart from his bleached hair. He wore baggy jeans, a soccer jersey and sneakers. Everything was all so perfect. Kai couldn’t restrain himself any longer and leaped into the tableaux. That is, he leaped right onto Reita. The blonde gasped in surprise before he realized who had jumped on him. He grinned and pulled Kai into a tight hug. They knew better than to be so conspicuous as to kiss.   
“Are you ready to go home?” Reita asked quietly.   
“Yes,” was Kai’s breathless reply.   
Without another word, they began their journey to the pirates’ island. Kai wasn’t exactly the wife Reita had envisioned, but he wouldn’t have anything any other way, except maybe Kai’s obsession with cooking vegetables. Yes, the vegetables would have to go.

Ruki glanced at his watch. Uruha was supposed to be at the café five minutes ago. He wasn’t in a hurry. No one seemed to be paying him any attention. He had changed his appearance considerably. He had cut his dreadlocks and dyed his hair platinum blonde. He wore all black from his boots to his sunglasses to this dress coat. He looked more like a fashion exec than a terrorist. Still, his heart began to sink as the minutes ticked by. By the time Uruha was ten minutes late, he was beginning to wish his cup was filled with rum and not coffee. Then he heard pounding feet. He sighed. At least it would all end. He wouldn’t have to bear the pain much longer. They would take him away to die. A strong hand wrenched him to his feet. He blinked in the bright light as his sunglasses were ripped from his face.  
“Good! I thought for a second you were the wrong guy.”  
Ruki’s throat tightened and his heart raced. This was it. His pain was really over. He knew that voice anywhere.  
“Gimme those!” He snatched his sunglasses out of Uruha’s grip. They both sat down and Uruha ordered a coffee as well. They didn’t say anything else to each other for a while. They each studied the changes in the other. Uruha’s hair had grown past his shoulders and was now a more silvery blonde. He had lost a fair amount of weight and his clothes were, understandably, more stylish than those he had worn at sea. He wore tight, faded jeans, boots and a purple scarf over a pale pink long-sleeved cotton shirt. His eyes were hidden behind glasses of his own. A smile played at Ruki’s features. The two of them really matched. After Uruha’s eccentric outburst, everyone had gone back to minding his or her own business. As Uruha took his first sip of coffee, Ruki began to giggle. Uruha giggled too.  
“What’s funny?” he asked.  
“It worked,” Ruki answered.   
Uruha’s smile widened. “Yeah, I’m just sorry the package was late.” He was clearly enjoying this whole ‘covert mission’ thing.  
Ruki grinned. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll enjoy your package all the same.”

“I can’t believe they all left,” Rame said chomping down on a hunk of chicken. He and Jui were out for a late dinner.   
After swallowing his bite of soba Jui responded, “I guess they wanted to leave the past behind, make a fresh start. I don’t know. Neither of them seemed entirely happy after they got back.   
“Yeah, I guess,” Rame mumbled. “Speaking of happiness, how’d your date go last night? This was the…fourth date?”  
“Fifth actually,” Jui corrected, “and it went wonderfully.” He lowered his voice, “We went all the way this time.”  
Rame beamed, “Way to go man! Who was on top?”  
“I was, of course. He’s a lot more submissive than you’d think. He’s really sweet, Rame. I think this could last. I wish you could find someone too.”  
“I will. It’s just going to take some time. Miyavi was really special.”  
“Yeah, in many, many ways.”  
Rame laughed and swatted at his friend.   
“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever told me Mr. Perfect’s name.”  
“I didn’t? Well, even his name is perfect…Aoi.”

THE END


End file.
